


When Love Takes You In

by rosworms



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Rape, Romance, Violence, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 28,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5628061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosworms/pseuds/rosworms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ennis and Jack start a new life together that is still full of it's tragedies and triumphs before they can have their happy ending. </p><p>(written in 2006 and moved from ffnet to ao3 in 2016)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ennis flipped through his mail as he sat in the seat of his old beat up truck. He paused mis-sip of his coffee when he saw one envelope that stood out from the rest. He recognized the return address as Jack's but the handwriting was definitely female.

He hesitantly opened the envelope, wondering if maybe Lureen had discovered his and Jack's secret and wanted to hollar at Ennis.

Ennis,

I'm writing to inform you that Jack is in the hospital. He was found injured and is now in intensive care. I found your address in one of the post cards that Jack has saved from you. I know that you and he are close friends and I thought you should be informed of his situation. The doctors don't know if he'll make it through the night. I do hope this letter reaches you in good time.

Please do whatever you see fit.

From,

Lureen Twist

Ennis forced a breath into his lungs. He could feel his heart suddenly squeezed by an invisible icy fist. Jack's wife didn't specify the type of injuries or how they were acquired, but Ennis thought he knew. His mind flashed images of men standing over Jack with a tire iron…. Bloody and beaten Jack.

"…The doctors don't know if he'll make it through the night…"

That one sentence made Ennis feel the need to gag. He knew that if Jack didn't survive, Ennis wouldn't be able to continue living either. The letter was postmarked one week ago… checked his mailbox sooner. Whether or not Jack was living at the moment, Ennis didn't know…. But he knew he had to be there. He would pack a bag and drive down to Texas. Jack needed him… alive or dead.

And this time… forever.

After fourteen worry-filled hours on the road, Ennis finally reached Jack's home as addressed on all the post cards. His jaw slackened slightly when he realized the size of the structure.

He'd known that Jack was financially more well off then he was, but for the first time he felt slightly embarrassed by his own poor standings and lack of money.

Slowly, Ennis got out of his truck and made his way up to the front door. He knocked twice and shuffled his feet nervously.

"You must be Ennis." He looked up when a small female voice answered the door. He recognized Jack's wife from the family picture Jack kept in his wallet.

"Yes'm." He politely took of his hat and nodded to her.

"Well, come in. I bet you'll be wantin' to hear about Jack's progress, seeing as I sent that letter out a week ago." She said in a curt tone.

"Uh yes. Thank you, ma'am." He wrung his hat tigntly and tried to make himself relax. She had referred to Jack in present tense…. He was alive. Lureen led him to the living room and they sat opposite of each other.

"If I'd known a phone number, I would have called to give you the news sooner." Lureen said.

"You did what you could and I thank you." Ennis nodded, wanting her to get on about Jack.

"Before I say anything about Jack… I.. I want you to tell me the truth first, Ennis. Jack was never the most affectionate person with me. I was usually the one initiatin' intimacy." Lureen said matter-of-factly. Ennis looked up at her with confused eyes.

"Ma'am, I don't know if I should be hear-"

"Let me continue. I've suspected for quite some time, the reason why. The way he talked about you… the look he got in his eyes. They never got that way for me. I need to hear it for sure. Are you and Jack…. Well, do you love him?" Lureen asked.

"I think that's a conversation for you and Jack to be having ma'am."

"Ennis please." Lureen finally showed some emotion for the first time. When Ennis looked at her, he saw her wet eyes and the way she was biting on her manicured fingernails.

"Yes ma'am. I do love him." Ennis admitted.

"Thank you. I just needed to hear it. Jack's always been a good husband and a father… I'll never say any different. But we never made the full commitment to each other, I think."

"Ma'am?"

"I'm sayin' that if Jack decides to leave me for you, I won't fight him."

"So Jack is… he's alright? Or going to be?"

"Jack is going to recover. He'll be healthy, but the doctors say he may always need the use of a cane for walkin'… and… his face will never look the same again. He'll have some mighty big scars for the rest of his life." Lureen informed him.

Ennis let out a dry sob of relief. He dropped his head into his arms for a moment and took several breaths.

"He's gonna be fine. I don't know what I- - I don't think I could have gone on if…" He trailed off.

"Yes… I think he'd feel the same about you."

"Can I see him?" Ennis asked.

"Yes, of course. I figured you'd come and I've informed the hospital that you are to be treated as family." Lureen's voice had gone back to the cold, distant tone that it had been at the beginning of the conversation. Ennis figured his welcome was overstayed and quickly got directions to the hospital that Jack was at.

As Ennis hopped into his truck and pulled away, both he and Lureen knew that their lives would forever be different from then on.


	2. Chapter 2

Ennis hurried through the hospital, making his way to Jack's room. He ignored a nurse who tried in vain to make him wait until Jack was awake.

When he stepped into Jack Twist's room, he felt like all his breath was sucked out of his lungs. Jack looked so fragile and helpless, not like the man Ennis knew, the one who held him at nights and kept the badness of the world at bay for a while each time.

Now the usually tanned skin looked pale and waxy, save for the colorful bruises and red swelled skin surrounding open wounds. One leg was encased in a plaster cast and both arms were bandaged between wrist and elbow. There was a large bandage around Jack's head and a large patch bandage over the right side of his face.

Ennis ran a hand lightly over any uninjured parts of Jack's body and screwed his eyes shut, trying to keep at bay all the unwelcome images his imagination kept feeding him. He shrugged and nonchalantly wiped away an unwelcome tear from his eyes.

"Jack fuckin' Twist…" he managed to choke out, "You're one helluva mess."

"Mmm… Ennis…"Jack mumbled, making Ennis jump slightly in surprise. Jack shifted in his drugged sleep and Ennis started rubbing Jack's hands to encourage him to wake up. His efforts were rewarded when Jack's eyes fluttered open and rested on Ennis's hunched form.

"I thought I dreamed you." Jack smiled up at Ennis. Ennis straightened up and looked over at Jack's face.

"No dream, bud. I'm here… had to take emergency time off work to get here. Might have to up and quit if you need me to." Ennis said bluntly.

"Ennis, I-"

"I was kinda hopin' that you would want to come back with me when you got out of the hospital."

"I have a family, Ennis… here in Texas." Jack pointed out.

"I know that. I also had my girls in Wyoming all those times you asked me to come out here." Ennis shot back. He took a breath before speaking again. "I didn't come to start another fight. It ain't fair for me to ask you to leave what I couldn't. But I love you, Jack Twist."

Jack's face showed his surprise.

"Ennis, you don't even know what yer sayin'. Ya never told me that before." he protested.

"I never knew it before. Well…. I knew it was something… I didn't know the word for it because it ain't supposed to happen between to guys. But sure enough…. That's what it is." Ennis fiddled with the fabric of his shirt as he spoke, still not used to expressing such emotion through words.

"Ennis… shit. I love you… known that since our first great fuck up in Brokeback. Always thought you'd leave me forever if I came out and said it." Jack admitted. "And now… I'm scared what'll happen to us now that it's out there. I do want to be with you… prolly woulda stayed in Wyoming if you'd asked me years ago… my kid hates me (damn Lureen's daddy did everything he could to turn him against me before he died) and my wife stopped caring about anything but money several years ago."

"So then do it. Come with me."

"What about the two men when you were little, Ennis? Killed because they were together. Ya said that you felt like everybody knew about us. What if people did find out?" Jack asked. Always the one who never cared what anybody thought as long as he and Ennis were together, he was now playing Ennis's part.

"Jack… what did they do to you to make you so afraid? I know you ain't no stranger to pain and broken bones. They've got you scared shitless…. Tell me everythin'." Ennis put a hand to Jack's left cheek and rubbed his thumb under Jack's lips. Jack turned his face away from Ennis's hand and closed his eyes.

"Nothin, Ennis. Nothin' but what you see."

"Don't you lie to me, Jack Twist. I know when yer lyin'." Ennis growled. Not because he was mad, but he thought it would be the only way to make Jack talk. He needed to hear it from Jack.

"They… three guys… I knew them. They were regular helpers in school things and I saw them a lot. They came after me on the back roads. They got me over the head with a tire iron…. Got me good. I fell fast and they turned me over and… ah… well then they came at me over and over with that thing. Said I wouldn't be so much a pretty boy when they got done with me. Said nobody, man or woman, would ever fuck someone as ugly as I would be when they got finished. They wanted to get at my face real bad…. Ended up getting my arms a lot though… I tried not to let them at me." Jack told Ennis. Alone, that story was bad enough… but Ennis could still see Jack hiding something.

"Jack, yer still the only one I want. Scars be damned." Ennis leaned in to kiss Jack, but got his cheek when Jack turned his head. Hurt filled Ennis's eyes and Jack immediately felt guilty for that. It didn't stop Ennis though. He kissed Jack's hands and nuzzled his own face in them.

"I know you still ain't tellin' me everything. I will still love you no matter what." He whispered. He could see Jack's defenses fall down. He mumbled something that Ennis couldn't make out.

"Huh?"

"They fucked me. I never wanted them too, I promise. It was three against one and I couldn't stop them, Ennis. I tried… I swear I tried." Jack said, meekly. His eyes were wet with tears of shame and guilt.

"Shit. Jack, I'll kill 'em. They did that to you? Those worthless sons of whore-bitches." Ennis balled his hands into tights fists and he thought his blood would get so hot that it would boil.

"Yer not mad at me?" Jack asked, surprised. Ennis stared at him.

"You fuckin' crazy? What'd you do so bad? Nothin'! They did this to you and they will pay. They'll pay and then I'm gettin' you so far away from this place… you'll forget all about it. Jack, I swear." Ennis promised, though Jack never asked him to swear anything and Ennis really wasn't the swearing kind.


	3. Chapter 3

Lureen and Bobby weren't broken up when they found out that Jack would be leaving with Ennis once the hospital would release him. And though this did sting Jack, he knew he'd really lost them long ago.

Ennis spent the next couple of days with Jack and then spent most of Wednesday packing Jack's personal belongings for him. Mostly his clothes and some rodeo prizes and memorabilia. While he folded one last piece of clothing, he overheard part of a conversation between Bobby and some friend of his.

"… as far as I'm concerned, he deserved it. My grampa was right. My paw ain't no man and he never will be."

"Did you find out who beat him up?"

"Naw. Nobody's sayin' nothin' about it. Everyone's pretending like it never happened. Think I'd give 'em a hand if I ever find out who."

"I still can't believe yer fine with all this. If it were my daddy-"

"Well, your daddy ain't no queer so you have no idea what you'd do. Just shut up."

Ennis tossed Jack's shirt into the last box and let out a growl under his breath. He knew who the men were that attacked Jack. Jack had told him the names of the men the night before. He wouldn't say anything more about them though, probably knowing what Ennis would do with the information. But Ennis did intend to find out more and he would exact revenge on behalf of Jack Twist.

As he thought over Bobby's conversation, a rage welled up inside him at how coldly Jack's own son regarded him. He picked up the box and hurried out of the room. He glared at the closed door of Bobby's bedroom as he passed by, but didn't stop for any confrontation. The kid wasn't worth it.

Ennis drove to the small motel he'd been staying at. It was dirtier and stinkier than the dive he and Jack stayed at after their first reunion, but it was all he could afford at the moment.

He took a couple trips to bring Jack's stuff into the room, thinking on the pointlessness of it, since he would soon be putting it all back in the truck in a few days. But he didn't want to risk anything happening to Jack's stuff if they were left in the bed of his pick up.

He sat down on his small bed and reached into the side table drawer. He'd found out on the first night that the usual Bible was gone and replaced with a phonebook. This fit his needs just fine though, so he didn't mind.

He had three names written down on a notepad; Jared Henry, Ned Tralmer, and Jake Thompson. He intended to add addresses to those names. He looked them up in the phonebook and hoped that the addresses listed were all accurate. The book was a couple years old according to the cover.

Then he slammed the book shut and folded the paper in his hands, shoved it in his pocket, and left the room.

"Good evening, Mr. Del Mar. It's good to see you again. Your presence here is really helping Jack's recovery. He should be ready for Saturday's estimated release date." the second shift nurse greeted Ennis as he entered the wing that Jack's room was in. She'd been here each day since Ennis's first visit.

Her northeastern accent stood out among the native Texans and her way of thinking definitely singled her out. Ennis couldn't make a judgment about her and he was pretty good and measuring up people at first meeting. She'd walked in on an intimate make-out session between Ennis and Jack and they were able to come up with a lousy excuse to throw her way. She'd just smiled and left the room. She was either dumber than anyone Ennis had ever met or more understanding and open-minded than he thought was possible.

"Umm… thank ya, ma'am. Sure is good news about Jack." Ennis tipped his hat politely to her, unsure of how else to respond. She smiled at him as he passed by her on the way to Jack's room.

"Hey bud. How are ya today?" Ennis asked as he entered Jack's room. Jack turned off the television and smiled at Ennis.

"Hey there, Cowboy. I feel like I could dance if I didn't have this hunk of plaster on my leg." Jack grinned.

"So uh… I got all your things packed up. Lureen, she showed me what was yours and what wasn't." Ennis informed him. He sat on the foot of Jack's bed, put his hat on his knee, and grabbed one of Jack's feet to massage.

"Thanks Ennis… for my things. Though I could really get used to this treatment too." Jack snickered.

"I'm still not sure how we're gonna get yer truck since you can't drive."

"We can come back when I'm able and then drive back home separately." Ennis grinned slightly when Jack said the word 'home'.

"Sounds fine. So the nurse said you should be ready to leave on Saturday. So that means I'll be back at work on time on Monday." Ennis, despite anything that was happening in his life, was almost always work oriented. In his life, he's always had to be in order to survive. He waited tensely for a smart-ass remark from Jack about him always having to work, and he voice his surprise when there was none.

"Well, I ain't got a reason to be upset anymore. It can't keep us apart only to see each other a couple times a year. We'll be coming home to each other and so I finally get what I want. And in three days I'm free from here and our good life starts."

"And what are you looking forward to the most?" Ennis asked.

"Besides you?" Jack asked. Ennis nodded and Jack's gaze fell to Ennis's front pocket. "Honestly, I just can't wait for a smoke. Damn nurse won't let me have any in here." Jack looked and sounded so distraught about the situation, that Ennis actually started laughing.

"Guess we need to go for a walk then. I'll get the nurse." Ennis got up and walked back out to the nurse's station.

"Mr. Del Mar? Everything ok?" the nurse smiled at him. Nurse Holly, he finally took the time to look at her nametag.

"Yes, ma'am. We were just wonderin' if'n we could take a walk outside."

"That's a great idea! The fresh air should do him some good. Let's just get a wheelchair for him." And she walked away, her blonde ponytail bouncing behind her. Ennis followed obediently in silence until she started asking questions.

"So I've been in Texas for about a year and you and Jack Twist have a slightly different accent than the other Texans. Well, Jack's got some twang and I imagine if I went back home, my family would say I have one about now. So where are you from?" Nurse Holly asked. Ennis wondered how she had time to breath between all them words before answering her.

"Wyoming, ma'am. Opposite sides of the state."

"Well, that's a pretty big state, so how'd you come to meet?"

"We herded sheep up on Brokeback Mountain in summer of '63." Ennis gave simple answers.

"And you still live up there in Wyoming, right? Amazing that you come down here for Jack. Quite a long drive… you two much care for each other quite a lot." She had a sly smile in the corner of her mouth as she spoke.

"Uh yeah… like brothers." Ennis coughed a little when he talked.

"Yes, of course. Really close brothers." Holly nodded as she pulled a wheelchair from a long line of them in the hallway."

"Exactly." Ennis grumbled, not liking where the conversation was at. Holly ignored Ennis's tone of voice and continued on, cheerily.

"Any closer and you two would be kissing- oh!" She feigned surprise at her own 'revelation'. Ennis grabbed the wheelchair from her and gripped it tightly to restrain himself form anything he'd regret. He never quite forgave himself when he lost his temper at Alma on that Thanksgiving so long ago.

Holly let him stew for a few seconds as they walked back to Jack's room before she spoke again.

"There's nothing wrong with two men being in love. I know the south is a little behind the times, but I thought you should hear it from someone." She almost whispered.

Ennis stared at her in stunned silence. He had no idea what he was supposed to say to that, thought a million denials ran through his head, so he just turned away from her and walked on ahead of her into Jack's room.


	4. Chapter 4

"C'mon then. Let's get you out of that bed." Ennis put on a grin for Jack as he rolled the wheelchair to Jack's bed. He reached for Jack to help him out of the bed, but Jack pulled back.

"Wait…. What's wrong, Ennis? You were fine when you left." Jack wanted to know.

"Nothing wrong, huh. Shit, I'm just trying to help you up and out." Ennis gestured from Jack to the wheelchair.

"Sometimes you're easier to read than a newspaper, Ennis Del Mar." Jack said, but consented to Ennis's help and made it into the wheelchair without incident.

Ennis wheeled Jack through the halls and out of the hospital in silence. When they reached the outdoors, Ennis put two cigarettes in his mouth, lit them and then handed one to Jack.

"Now… ya gonna tell me what happened to turn your mood so sudden?"

"Nope." Ennis answered simply and sat on the bench next to the wheelchair. "Nuthin anyway. Was just thinkin' too hard. Now stop worryin' about me when yer the one in the wheelchair."

The rest of their time outside was silent, each stuck in a world of their own. And the rest of the night was stilted, Ennis blamed himself for that. But soon as visiting hours were over, he headed on over to a small diner he'd spotted his first day in town. Maybe he could at least get something to eat and make something of the night yet.

He walked in and seated himself, waited patiently for a waitress. He pulled out the small paper with the names and addresses of Jack's attackers.

"Hey there, sir. Can I get ya anythin'? Specials are the vegable soup and the potatuh pancakes" Ennis looked up and saw the waitress. Probably in her late thirties, but hard times and yellow stained teeth added age to her appearance. Her ratted red hair didn't do anything to distract either.

"Just coffee… and a piece of apple pie." Ennis answered and looked back down. He could still feel her next to him and looked up to see her reading over his shoulder.

"Ya looking for them? Some sort of school thing? I can tell ya right now that Ned moved closer to the school so's kids could walk themselves." the waitress smacked on a piece of gum as she spoke. She seemed bored enough to be desperate for someone to talk to. Normally a chatterbox waitress was something that would annoy Ennis.

"'zat so?" He was intrigued. Let her talk and he could find out about everybody in the town if he'd wanted.

"Yep. O' course the other guys still where they were. But if'n you was looking to talk to all of them together… whey I recon you could just wonder on down to Hunter's Pond on a Friday afternoon. They go fishing every week at the same time before school lets out. Yessirree." She nodded. She got a pen out of her pocket, remember why she was there.

"What was it you wanted to order?"

"Uh… nothing, thank you. I'm on my way out." Ennis excused himself quickly.

"You're far away, Cowboy. Where's your head?" Jack asked the next day.

"Don't you want to get back at those guys for what they did?" Ennis asked. Jack's easy going smile fell from his face. They were sitting outside of the hospital again, just puffing away at Ennis's Camel Filters.

"No. I wanna forget it ever happened. When I think about it, I get scared about us and I don't want that." Jack absently picked at flakes of plaster from his leg cast.

"I want them dead." Ennis told him.

"Why? It wasn't even you that they got." Jack was confused. Ennis stood and threw his cigarette but on the ground, dug his heal in to make sure it went out. He paced a few steps and breathed deep.

"But it was YOU and that's worse than if it was me. I can't handle it so calm like that. You almost left me forever this way… and so I can't leave you again!" Ennis yelled. So used to Jack and him being alone in the middle of nowhere when they were together, Ennis had forgotten where they were until Jack shushed him.

"Quiet down, Ennis. What if someone heard you?"

"You used to not mind as much if anybody would find out."

"Yeah and you used to wanna hide everything as far and deep as possible. You've gotten careless, Ennis, and I've finally wizened up." Jack spat out angrily. With that, he put out his cig and wheeled around. He rolled his wheelchair inside and away from Ennis.

Ennis let him have his head start before heading back in also. Jack was right. He'd gotten careless. If his mind had been right on track, that damned nurse never would have seen. But his mind never really stayed on track when Jack was around. Alma was a testament to that. If Ennis had been thinking clearer, she never would have found out.

He entered Jack's room with some hesitation, mild apprehension. His hat was again being wrung in his hands. He shut the door behind him, hoping not to be interrupted and approached Jack. Still in the wheelchair, facing away from Ennis, Jack had a small mirror. He held up the small shaving mirror and he pealed off the bandages from his face. Still angry red and stitches standing out, he looked positively scary to himself.

Ennis stepped around so he was in front of Jack and facing him. He saw nothing of the stitches or scars forming on the face before him. He saw a tear leave those beautiful eyes and all he wanted to do was build a newer, better and safer world for the angel that sat there.

Both men silent, Ennis reached out and lifted Jack up. Small grunt as he deposited him on the bed, sitting next to him. Then he gently held Jack at the back of his neck and pulled him closer. He softly touched his lips to Jack's forehead and made trail of kisses down the side of his face.

"Beautiful… lil' darlin'"Ennis whispered between kisses. He made his way to Jack's neck and gently pushed him down so he was laying on the bed now. While he sucked on Jack's collarbone, both men panting now, he pulled Jack's underwear off and moved aside the hospital gown.

Leaving a new hickie that marked Jack as his own, he went down to Jack's heated groin. He grinned slightly.

"Already exited, huh Cowboy…" He quickly stretched up to meet Jack's lips for a brief, hard kiss and then back down.

He blew lightly on Jack's hard dick, the small breeze making Jack chose a groan of pleasure. Ennis ran the tip of his tongue from base to tip before letting the member slip into his wet, enclosed mouth. His tongue wriggled slightly as he moved the penis all the way in and then he started to hum. The same notes he once hummed to Jack as they embraced by the fire one day on Brokeback. He continued his song as he moved around Jack's penis.

"Fuck, Ennis. God! Holy shit-n-hell." Jack's grunted, trying to keep his hips from bucking. His words soon became incoherent the closer he came to climax and finally went off in Ennis's mouth.

Ennis took it all and swallowed the salty semen. He grinned again as he pulled Jack's underwear back up and covered him with his gown and a blanket, Jack being to lethargic afterwards to move and do it himself.

"I love you, Ennis. I'm sorry for yellin' at ya." Jack murmured.

"Nothing to be sorry 'bout, darlin'. Sleep well, my angel." And with that Ennis was gone. Out the door before Jack could say anything more.

Friday morning saw Ennis out at a gas station, filling his tank for tomorrow and then looking at the map on the wall. The whole city was on it. He quickly found Hunter's Pond on the map, not too far away from where he was now. He grabbed himself a six pack of beer and some beef jerky, paid for that and his gas and left for Hunter's Pond.

He found himself a nice grassy spot shaded by a large crab apple tree. Figured he'd relax there for the better part of the day until Jared, Ned, and Jack shoed up for their fishing ritual.

Bye the time they did show up, Ennis was already finished with his six beers and, since he's forgotten to replenish his cigarette supply, he was on is very last smoke which furthered his bad mood. He had his cowboy hat tipped over his face as he layed there. He stayed relaxed and listened as they settled into their spots. One peek out of the corner of his hat said that they were close enough so he could get away with eavesdropping for a while.

They talked of their kids at first and then the conversation drifted to more lucrative topics such as their sexual conquests and cheating on their wives. Soon the conversation landed on their latest adventure… Jack. That's when he let himself be known to them.

"That was you three done that?" Ennis drawled out, lifting his hat from his face.

"Hell yeah. Queer got what he deserved too. It was so easy."

"How so?" He was able to look genuinely interested as he stood and leaned against the tree, hat in it's rightful place now. The three Neanderthals didn't even bother to wonder how an outsider would know of Jack Twist.

"Well, we knew him from parent activities at the school… so we also knew his routine purty much all of it. Just waited for the right time and place… no witnesses… and we jumped 'im."

"So great. Think he even cried like a sissy girl. Fucked him up good too. Shit like him shouldn't be allowed 'round the school."

"Izzat so?" Ennis's temper was raging inside him, but knowing what was coming soon kept it in check for the moment.

"Anyone who likes an ass fuckin' shouldn't be allowed 'round proper society."

Ennis sauntered over to the three with his head down. He spit over to the side and then spoke with a voice so low it scraped the ground.

"And what about the one that likes fuckin' him?"

The three guys were confused until Ennis lifted his head and glared at them. In that instant, their faces were a mix of fear and defiance. Three against one… no problem.

But no matter his age, Ennis's reflexes never slowed. He dodged the swing that came from his left and stepped in for a side kick in the man's gut. Quick as a fox, he spun and punched one in the nose. Last one thought he'd get off easy if he lent aid to his friends instead of fighting. He was wrong.

Ennis picked up the man by his collar and head butted him unconscious. That's when he really began to lay in on all the men. Punch after punch and kick after kids and all three down by now, one might have called it overkill.

It took the metallic smell of blood to bring Ennis back to his senses. He stood back, shaking like a leaf and took a big breath. He looked at his hands and down his front. He looked like something straight out of a horror movie.

Calmly as possible, he went to the water and rinsed off his hands. He headed to his truck and then back to the motel room. It wasn't until he saw his reflection in the bathroom mirror that he realized how far gone he'd been once he started on the beating. All he could think about was the horror they'd inflicted on Jack and that drove him out of his mind with rage.

He decided to throw those clothes away and took a shower before he headed off to the hospital to see Jack. Tomorrow they'd be gone from this forsaken place and they'd be able to rest easy.


	5. Chapter 5

Ennis heard the arguing voices of Lureen and Bobby before he walked into Jack's room. They hushed when they saw him.

"We were just leaving." Lureen said to him and turned to Bobby. "I just through you ought to at least say goodbye to your father."

Bobby ignored her and walked up to Ennis with a glare.

"So you're the guy he's queer with?"

"Bobby." Lureen objected in a bored, but stern tone. Ennis looked from Bobby to Jack and back again.

"And… if I am? Think you could do something about it?"

"Hell yeah. Seems like it wasn't to hard for anyone to take my father down. I could take you." Bobby looked confident in his ability and Ennis could see why. The kid was well built for a teenager… probably played football for his school. Still… Ennis had just finished three men twice the boy's size. He grinned slightly.

"I could kick your scrawny ass into next Sunday. Don't tempt me." He whispered into Bobby's ear. He saw a flicker of fear and knew he had gotten his little point across. Bobby stormed out with a scowl and Lureen followed him out without a goodbye.

Ennis walked over to Jack and kissed him on the forehead, something he'd never done so openly before.

Ennis! The door is wide open." Jack jerked away. He saw the hurt flash through Ennis's face, but it was hidden just as quickly.

"Ennis, I-" Jack sighed. "Hi. How was your day?"

"Just fine."

"What did you do all day?"

"I kept myself occupied." Ennis said evasively.

"And how'd you do that?" Jack's voice changed. He was digging for answers.

"I gassed up the truck and went out."

"To Hunter's Pond? Ennis, did you go to Hunter's Pond? Just a while ago three men were brought to the hospital in serious condition. Nurse Holly wouldn't tell me who, but I can guess… because I know you."

"So?" Ennis asked, biting his thumbnails absently.

"Ennis, you can't do that. We'll be killed over this." Jack worried.

"Naw… we'll be gone before anybody figures out who dunnit. Couldn'ta been you cuz of your condition and nobody 'cept Lureen and Bobby and Nurse Holly know about me."

"I hope you're right. Now go shut the door." Jack said as he laid his worried head down on his pillows. Ennis did as Jack requested and then sat down in the chair next to Jack and propped his feet up on the bed.

"Springin' from this joint tomorrow." Ennis tried to cheer Jack up and take his mind off of Ennis's revenge. Jack looked over at him, blank face turning into a small smile.

"God, I wish we were gone now."

"Gotta figure out how this is gonna work out, what I'm gonna tell the girls… the little girls. Alma already knows." Ennis mumbled in deep thought. He spit a fingernail over to the side, not noticing Jack's eyes go wide.

"W-what? When did she- how- why didn't you tell me?"

"Let me know after the divorce that she'd known. Didn't stick around to find out exactly when or how she knew… I suspect it was for a while before."

"And she never told no one?"

"Nope. We still get along an' all…. It ain't all spiteful as it could be…. Though she'd have every right to be after I pulled all this on her for most of the marriage."

"Nobody knows then? Not your daughters?"

"Nah. Alma said she didn't want to sully their view of their father." Ennis chuckled lightly.

"Awfully nice of her." Jack mumbled. "So what are ya gonna tell the girls?"

"Well that's what I'm tryin' to figure out now, ain't it. Could tell 'em yer just a friend down on his luck so we decided to put together… two people workin' together better than one. Or… the truth… Junior's such a smart girl anyway. She'd probably figure it out."

"Well, I don't know your girls, but if they are anything like Bobby then I wouldn't-"

"No. Nothing like that. Alma's quiet… her momma says she's too much like me… I sure hope not. Francine… well I don't know her much as well. We don't talk as much as Alma Jr. and me… but she's a nice girl." Ennis defended.

"Maybe we should just go somewhere were nobody knows us… tell people we're half brothers livin' together or something." Jack suggested.

"And where do you think we'll get the money to move anywhere besides the small shack I already got? Anyway, I can't leave the girls. We'll figure it out when we get there."

Jack conceded and decided to let Ennis handle this decision since it was his family and not Jack's.

The next day Ennis packed all of Jack's boxes and went to get him at the hospital.

"I'm gonna miss you two. You reminded me so much of my brother and his partner." Nurse Holly sniffled as she rolled Jack out of the hospital, Ennis walking beside them.

"Uh… we'll miss you too." Jack said awkwardly and then realized all that she'd said. "Wait, what! How do you-"

"Jack, she walked in on us."

"But I thought-" Jack was shocked.

"I'm not that dumb, Jack Twist… especially since my brother…" Holly giggled.

"Yeah, yeah… we get it." Ennis sighed. He opened the truck door and helped Jack into the passenger side. Then he put Jack's new crutches in the bed of the truck. Holly went over everything with Ennis about how to take care of Jack's open wounds, how to help him bathe with the cast (no showers), and when he needed to make follow-up appointments with a doctor in Wyoming to get the stitches out and the cast off. Ennis nodded and took the pamphlets she handed him.

They said goodbye and Ennis hopped in the truck with Jack and drove away.

Jack was silent until they passed the state border.

"The cops were askin' me questions this morning before you got there. Ned fell into a coma. Jared's got his mouth wired shut and Jake's too scared to name anybody. What the hell did you do to them?" He asked, trying desperately to scratch at his itchy, healing arms.

"Don't scratch at that, you'll just star bleedin' and then you'll haveta clean up any blood you drip in the truck." Ennis muttered.

"Not an answer to my question." Jack stopped scratching.

"It was three against one, Jack. How much do you think I could have done?"

"Just… fine. Forget I asked." Jack threw his arms up in defeat.

"I'll do that."

Fourteen hours later… the nex day, Ennis and Jack arrived at their little home. Resisting temptation to just head straight for Ennis's… their… bed, they were able to move Jack's things in… well Ennis was able to move Jack's things in. Jack mostly stood there, leaning on his crutches and watching Ennis.

While Ennis took out Jack's clothes to put away, Jack hobbled up behind him and wrapped an arm around Ennis's waist. He put his chin on Ennis's shoulder and Ennis laid his head back a little bit.

"C'mon, Hero… I haven't been able to thank you yet." Jack whispered. Ennis grinned and turned to face Jack, unpacking forgotten.

Ennis grabbed Jack's hair and pulled him close with a forceful kiss. Jack reciprocated in kind, crutches clattering on the wooden floor, hands roaming down Ennis's back and to his read end. Ennis let out a small around whimper, gently lifted Jack and and dropped both of them onto the bed. The sudden weight change cracking the old wooden frame and the mattress, with them on it, falling to the floor. Jack and Ennis both hurriedly tore their shirts off. Knowing that any of their favorite positions would have to wait until Jack's leg was free from the cast, they stuck to kissing and heavy petting.

Ennis pulled away from Jack a little, bottom lip being pulled slightly as Jack bit and let go. He loomed over Jack, eyes fiery with desire.

"I love you so much." Ennis said with his husky voice. Before Jack had a chance to respond, he dove for Jack's neck, sucking and kissing until he got down to Jack's chest. He licked a ring around the left nipple, feeling with his hand how hard Jack was.

"Shit, I'm supposed to be thanking you." Jack groaned.

"Tell me you love me."

"You know I do, Ennis."

"Say it!" Ennis bit down on Jack's nipple.

"I love you, Ennis Del Mar!" Jack arched his back in a combination of pain and pleasure. Ennis leaned in and kissed him passionately on the mouth and dropped down, laying his head on Jack's chest.

"You're welcome then. That's a good thank you."


	6. Chapter 6

The first night had been fun and relaxing, kissing and fooling around without expectations for more. In a silent agreement, they knew and decided to wait for more healing before making Jack contort his body for any sexual positions.

But morning came and Monday along with it. As much as Ennis wished he could stay home and just lay in bed with Jack, he knew that if he didn't work they wouldn't have a bed or house to stay in. And thinking of beds, Ennis needed to fix their bed at some point.

Jack stayed home, bored as hell and trying to find something he could do to make the time pass by. He settled for cleaning up the house, Ennis had never been the best housekeeper. With Jack and Lureen both working, they shared the household responsibilities so Jack knew his way around a cleaning cabinet.

By three in the afternoon, Jack had been able to fill three garbage bags and found socks behind and under the couch. After the house was fairly clean (except for the garbage bags he couldn't carry on crutches) he decided he'd be able to completely unpack his things. There was more room now to put everything.

When Ennis arrived home, he was surprised to say the least.

"Didn't realize brought me home a maid." He whistled appreciatively and hung his hat on a nail by the door.

"Got bored. There's garbage for you to take out. Now… don't go expectin' me to be your new housewife though." Jack answered as he greeted Ennis.

"I could get used to coming home to you everyday." Ennis said, going to get the garbage bags to bring outside.

"Yeah, well this is temporary until I'm back on my feet and can get a good ranch job." Jack called through the thin walls.

"Yep." Ennis grunted, taking all bags at once. He tossed them haphazardly outside and came back into the small house. It was almost shack-like from the outside, but the previous owners had made the inside look homey and livable. And with Jack here now, he figured he wouldn't have to give up this house. He thought he was gonna have to sell it and had already started looking at smaller places. He'd almost settled on a small trailer without even a proper working toilet.

Ennis shook his head to free it from all thoughts. He was worn out, making up for all the work he'd missed and wanted to sit and relax.

He smiled mischievously when he saw Jack standing on his good leg by the couch. He walked over, lightly tackled Jack and brought him down to the couch with him. Then he reached over on the side table to grab his cigarettes and ashtray. That's how they stayed and relaxed for the next hour.

Alma Jr. pulled up to her father's house. He'd been out of town the week before for reasons that nobody but he knew. She knew her father's work schedule for the next month or so and he wasn't needed out of town at all.

She was happy to see his truck pulled into it's normal place. She was also surprised when he wasn't outside to greet her. Usually his sharp ears heard her pulling up and he always came out to welcome her.

Alma Jr. got out of her car and walked towards the house. She laughed softly as she stepped around the garbage bags. Her father was not the neatest person. She froze when looked up and saw her father through the window. He was laying on the couch, locked in an embrace with another man. A shift and she could see the man's face. It was different, but a flash of memory reminded her. She'd only met him once that she could remember from inside her dad's truck. The name she'd never forget after listening in on an argument between her parents at a Thanksgiving dinner so many years ago. Jack Twist. She knew who this man was to her father and she'd been preparing for this moment for a long time… when her father could no longer hide and she could no longer pretend she didn't know. She could confront him with her knowledge of what was going on.

She braced herself and entered the small house, going straight to the small living room.

"Hi Daddy, Mr. Twist." She said loudly and cheerfully.

"Fuck!" Ennis jumped up fast as lightning, Jack scooting to the far end of the couch.

"Alma… why didn't you knock?" Ennis asked, shuffling from on foot to the other. Alma smiled softly.

"Daddy, I never knock."

"Yeah." Ennis mumbled. "Listen, Alma. This ain't what it looks-"

"Daddy, it's exactly what it looks like. I know… I know about Mr. Twist. I heard you and Mama fighting about him and I remember how he hugged you that one time Francine and I met him. It's nice to meet you again, Mr. Twist." Alma Jr. nodded over to Jack on the couch. She caught herself spending too long a gaze on his stitched up face and quickly looked away back to her father.

Jack smiled a greeting and then turned to Ennis also.

"So just about everybody in Riverton knows, right?" He asked. Ennis silenced him with a glare.

"So, uh… Alma. Does your sister know? And.. What exactly do you know?" He fixed her with sharp look, trying to gauge her thoughts and feelings.

"Well, I know you don't go fishin' on your fishin' trips and I think I know that you're… in love… with each other." Alma said carefully, knowing that the wrong wording or tone of voice could put her father on the defensive. "Francine doesn't know anything, I think. It's nothing I ever brought up with her."

"Well, why- uh- how come you never said nothing'?" Ennis asked.

"Daddy, you never said anything to me about it, so I figured you didn't want me to know… and so I pretended I didn't." Alma shrugged.

"Guess you weren't as careful as you thought, huh?" Jack asked in a sarcastic voice. Ennis, already on the wire, snapped back at him.

"And everybody in Childress don't know nothin', is that right Jack?"

Jack snapped his jaw shut, not bothering to hide the surprise and hurt that Ennis had just caused him then.

Ennis regretted his words as soon as he spoke them and took a small step toward the man on the couch.

"Shit… Jack I-… shit." He stopped and just spun on his heal, backtracking his way out of the house. The next thing heard was the wheeze of Ennis's truck as he pulled out and rove away.

Alma watched the exchange guiltily, feeling as if it were her fault they argued.

"Mr. Twist, I'm awful sorry. I thought it would take some pressure off him if he knew that I knew and that I still love him." Alma tried t apologize. She sat on the couch with Jack.

"It's Jack… and don't aplogize. Yer father is a damn stubborn mule and doesn't like surprises. He'll be back once he settles with the situation." Jack told her, calming her fears.

"Mr.- sorry… Jack. What is the situation? Why are you suddenly here and what happened to you?" She gestured towards his leg, avoiding looking right at the stitches and scars covering half his face.

"Some of the wrong people got a hold of me. Ennis drove down to Texas and brought me up here." Jack explained as vaguely as possible. Alma thought she knew what Jack was not saying. She'd seen plenty of violence on the news and in movies towards men who liked other men.

"Maybe I should go. I'll be back to morrow. He'll learn eventually that I won't stop loving him. He'll always be my Daddy." Alma said, standing up. Jack nodded, grabbing his crutches and standing up with her.

"I'm sure your acceptance means a lot to him. It does to me." He smiled at her. They said their goodbyes and she left him alone, waiting for Ennis to return home.

It wasn't until late that night, after Jack had already gone to bed, that Ennis returned home. He stank of liquor and smoke and could barely walk from he truck to the house. The slamming of the front door and then the stumbling of Ennis into the bedroom startled Jack awake.

"Ennis?" He mumbled, still half asleep. Ennis fell onto his stomach on the mattress and pushed himself up on his elbows.

"I'm s'rry. I… I's wrong an'- an' I said stupid an' I'm s'rry." Ennis slurred. Jack rolled onto his back and looked at Ennis.

"You're drunk. Go to sleep."

"I don' wanna hurt you, though. An' I did…. An'… mmm… you smell good." Ennis trailed off and his head fell slowly onto Jack's chest as he drifted into a drunken slumber.

"Oh Ennis…" Jack ran his hand through Ennis's hair, soothingly. He took the blanket and spread it to cover both of them.

He knew Ennis felt guilty over everything that had happened, not just what he'd said before walking out. Ennis felt responsible and guilty for everything that ever happens to his loved ones. He never told anybody, not even Jack, and so it gets held inside. Jack needed to figure out how to make Ennis talk about his own feelings or he was likely to do something he'd really regret.

The next day, Alma Jr. showed up right before Ennis came home from work and he paused when he saw her standing in front of the house waiting for him.

"Alma." He nooded his head to greet her.

"Daddy, I feel bad for making you and Jack fight." She said. Ennis stopped her.

"That's not yer fault. That's mine." He took on the blame, opening the door for Alma. They botyh entered the house together and Jack greeted them both warmly.

"You'll always be my Daddy and I love you very much no matter who else you love." Alma assured Ennis.

"Thank you. I- uh… I guess… well, that means a lot to me, darlin'." Ennis mumbled as he offered her a cup of coffee. She accepted it and the three went to sit in the living room.

"But… that wasn't the reason I came yesterday."

"So what's the occasion?" Ennis asked.

"Me… well, me and Kurt."

"Kurt? I thought you was seein' uh… Troy."

"Daddy, that was two years ago." Alma laughed lightly.

"Troy still playin' baseball?"

"I don't know what Troy's doin'. I'm seeing Kurt now." Alma reiterated for her father. Jack laughed silently with amusement.

"So what's Kurt do?" Ennis smiled playfully.

"Works up in the oil fields."

"So he's a roughneck. I guess since you're nineteen, you can do whatever you want, huh?"

"Sure." Alma smiled into her coffee.

"So what about you and Kurt?" Ennis asked, hand absently finding Jack's beside him. It didn't go unnoticed by Alma and then Jack's startled pulling away at first and then finding his way back to Ennis. She looked up to her father's face.

"We're gettin' married."

"Married?" No matter how often you wonder about your daughter's future, realizing that she's all grown up still shocks a father.

"Congratulations." Jack leaned forward to shake Alma's hand , excitedly.

"It will be in the spring. Francine will be singing and Monroe's gonna cater the reception. I was hoping you'd be there." She looked hopeful. Ennis decided to have some fun and make her sweat.

"Spring? Well… I'm supposed to be at round up.. Up on the Tetons…" He pretended to be thinking about it. He jumped a little when Jack elbowed him in the ribs and he looked over and gave a small wink so that he wouldn't think Ennis to be a total ass.

Alma politely smiled at her father and quickly looked back down to her coffee.

Ennis groaned a little as he lifted his old body from the couch. He walked over to the fridge in the open kitchen, both Jack and Alma wondering what he was up to. He rummaged around until he found what he was looking for. He knew he had an old bottle of wine stored in there.

"I guess…" He started as he got down three un-matched cups and started pouring "… they'll have to find themselves a new cowboy. My little girl is gettin' married." He handed her and Jack their cups.

Alma glowed with happiness as the three drank their wine.

"Thank you, Daddy."


	7. Chapter 7

Time passed by and Ennis and Jack grew into a comfortable routine as any other couple would. Ennis finally got around to fixing the bed and Jack got his stitches out. He was still self conscious about the scars on his face, but Ennis had no problem reminding him that he was still sexy in his eyes.

Today was the day that Jack finally got his cast off.

"Shit, that feels nice. I can feel the breeze on my leg and it don't itch like the devil no more." Jack said with a grin. Ennis smiled peacefully as he drove them both back home.

"Man, Ennis. Now I can finally get a good job on a ranch. Nobody wants to hire a man on crutches… not for ranch work. But now I'm as good as any man again." Jack practically bounced with excitement.

Ennis wasn't as excited. He liked coming home and seeing Jack there, but he knew they had bills to pay and it wasn't as if they had as much money as Jack had before he left Texas to be with Ennis. Jack didn't care about the downgrade in financial status, but Ennis still felt guilty for not being able to provide all the extras that Jack had grown accustomed to.

"Lureen called the other night too… said something about her father's will and a lawyer. Maybe we should go and get the trust and I'll see what she wants." Jack suggested.

"I can't take any time off work right now. I got as much as I could when you were in the hospital. Tell you what, though. I got a trailer hitch on the truck if'n ya wanna go down and tow yours back up behind ya." Ennis suggested.

"How will you get to work?"

"I've done fine when the truck was in the shop before. I'll get along fine for a few days again. Go ahead." Ennis urged as they pulled up to the house. Jack was going to try and make an excuse for not gong without Ennis, but he seemed to sense Jack's problem.

"Come with me." Ennis said. He got out of the truck and walked towards the cellar doors on the side of the house. Jack followed as Ennis opened the doors and walked down the stairs. It smelled like dust. He sheltered his eyes when Ennis pulled the cord and turned on a single light bulb, bathing the darkness in light.

"Take this with you." Ennis reached behind some jars and pulled out an old pistol. "Keep it so no one will mess with you. And if I so much as hear about those three assholes bothering you, they won't be so lucky next time." Ennis said. He handed the pistol to Jack. He kept his shotguns in the house, but his pistol he'd hidden away.

"Ennis… thanks. I'll go this weekend and then I can go job huntin' when I get back."

"No need for huntin'. They's desperate for more men over at the ranch and I've already talked to Jim about ya."

"Always thinkin' ahead," Jack leaned in and kissed Ennis lightly.

Ennis grabbed him before he pulled back and deepened the kiss. They both pulled apart and Ennis whispered, "How's about we continue this in the house?"

Jack nodded in agreement and they both hurried, groping each other and stumbling up the stairs to the house. They tugged and yanked at each other's clothing, ripping them off passionately and they fell into the bed together.

"You're mine, Jack fuckin' Twist." Ennis growled as he kissed Jack and flipped the man over on his stomach. He spit on his palms, coating his cock with lubricating saliva.

Jack panted with anticipation, having waited so long for this level of intimacy between Ennis and himself again. Ennis spread Jack's cheeks and urged his hardened member slowly into Jack's anus. He was barely in when Jack jerked and broke away, startling Ennis. Jack rolled onto his back, breathing hard.

"Jack?" Ennis asked, confused and a little hurt as if Jack didn't want him no more. Jack looked back at him with the same amount of confusion in his eyes.

"I don't know why… I… sorry, let's try this again. I want to face you." Jack thought maybe seeing Ennis's loving face would quell this ball of fear in the pit of his stomach. Ennis nodded with a small amount of concern for his partner.

He slowly stretched Jack's legs up over his shoulders and prepared himself again. He entered slowly, watching for Jack's reaction. Jack tensed up, making his ass hole even tighter on Ennis. If he hadn't been so worried about the expression on Jack's face, he would have thoroughly enjoyed it much more than he was.

He started thrusting, almost forgetting what he was to be concerned about as the pleasure got greater. His eyes slid shut with ecstasy and he got faster until Jack's gasp stopped all movement and Ennis's eyes flew open. He looked down at his lover and saw tear tracks.

"Stop!" Jack had finally yelled, pushing Ennis away. He rolled onto his side and cried into his pillow. Ennis sat up, stunned and confused.

"Darlin'… Jack… what's wrong?" He asked. He got no answer and looked over at him. "Is it me? Did I do something or do ya not-"

"No, it's not you. I don't know." Jack whimpered. "I just got scared and…"

"And what?" Ennis asked. He put a comforting hand on Jack's shoulder and leaned over, the warmth of Jack's bare skin radiating off. "Jack? Tell me what is goin' through that pretty little head o' yours."

Jack rolled onto his back and looked at Ennis carefully. He didn't see one hint of judgment or impatience and he relaxed a bit..

"I kept seein' them… Jared and Ned and Jake when they… and I just got scared." Jack admitted. Ennis stopped… stopped moving, stopped breathing, just stopped. And Jack took it the wrong way.

"It's stupid, Ennis. Yer nothing like them and Ennis, you're so caring and you give a shit about my needs and wants. Yer not like them… it ain't how I meant it." Jack defended without needing to. Ennis looked at him and remembered where he was. His gaze softened at Jack.

"It ain't stupid and I believe you. I also believe them bastards need to die… yer not going to Texas alone." Ennis gathered him in a tight and comforting embrace.

"Ennis, you can't quit your job. Forget about the truck… Lureen can give it to Bobby when he gets his license." Jack told him.

"Alright… no more Texas. And nobody's ever gonna hurt you again, Jack… I promise you this much." Ennis held onto the man he loved so much. They stayed in their embrace for the rest of the night, neither of them wanting to leave the other's side.


	8. Chapter 8

Jack didn't go back down to Texas. He ended up taking the job at the ranch that Ennis had mentioned.

He called Lureen and told her to save the truck for Bobby. She told him that her father's lawyer still wanted to speak with him and gave him a phone number. Jack spoke with the lawyer, Mr. Fergus, over the phone and Mr. Fergus agreed to travel to Wyoming. Jack couldn't help but wonder what must be so important for the lawyer to travel so far on behalf of a dead client.

As for Jack and Ennis's sex life, it went back to how it was before the cast was taken off. Jack was mighty frustrated by it and he'd be lying if he said he didn't feel guilty. He wanted to be the man that he felt Ennis deserved.

Ennis was more worried about Jack's well being than he was about sex. The fact that Jack couldn't see that was something that frustrated him deeply. He also missed their old roles in the relationship. Ennis was always one tough bird to the outside world and never showed much emotion. But in best with Jack used to be different. Jack had always been the one to reassure Ennis and tell him that everything would be okay. Ennis missed being held by Jack in the night, though he also liked being able to assure Jack in his own time of need. He longed for the day when Jack would be alright. He wasn't dimwitted enough to expect Jack to be the same, but it pained him to see Jack so frightened. That one night they'd started to go at it would always haunt him.

A week came when Ennis and Jack had a couple of days off of work and Ennis decided that they needed to get away from the world. So when they both got home after work, he packed their bags and told Jack to get in the truck.

"Where do you the we're goin'?"

"On a little fishin' trip. Just you and me and the mountains." Ennis told him. Jack's face lit up.

"That, Cowboy, is prolly the bet idea you've had in a long time." Jack said as he hopped into the truck. Ennis loaded their supplies and they headed off.

They went to the same spot they had gone to after their four years apart so long ago.

"I figure… this is where we began a chapter of our lives one time… and now with us bein' together, it's like we're startin' a new one again. Seems fittin' we should be here." Ennis explained, looking down so the rim of his hat hid his face from Jack.

"Friend, that's likely the most romantic thing you've probably ever said or done." Jack smiled at him. He was rewarded with a grin from Ennis and a light shove to his shoulders.

After they set up camp, they surprised themselves and actually decided to do some fishing for once. They discovered a new comfort with living together and didn't feel that lustful urgency they once did. They had moved to a new plateau together in their relationship. A patient love that they couldn't afford before when there was never enough time.

"Holy shit, Jack. I didn't know you could fish." Ennis said with fake surprise when Jack pulled a nice sized trout from the water.

"That's funny…. Cuz I ain't the one with a bucket full o' babies that I gotta throw back." Jack made his point. Ennis didn't seem to be having much luck and none of his fish were big enough to use for food. They could get by on Jack's catch, though.

After dinner, they settled down by the fire with a bottle of whiskey. Ennis was sitting with his back against a large log and Jack was right in front of him, back pressed to Ennis's chest and his head on Ennis's shoulder.

"Let's never stop this." Jack said quietly, taking a swig of the drink and handing it off to Ennis.

"We gotta go back to work, though."

"No, I mean… let's still come out for fishin' trips even though we don't need them as an excuse to see each other no more."

"Alright. I like that idea." Ennis nodded. He took a few chugs from the bottle before Jack gently pulled it away from him.

"You'll wanna slow down there, Ennis. Ain't no race we got here." Jack smiled at him. Ennis grinned sheepishly.

"Thirstier 'n I thought." was his reply.

"Well, we got more than just whiskey."

"What are ya meanin' to say?" Ennis took offense.

"Nothin'. Just if yer really thirsty, we got some water too. Just whisky will give ya a hangover like nobody's business." Jack scooted so he was facing Ennis. Ennis shrugged lightly and stretched to the cooler for one of the jugs of water they brought.

"I ain't no lightweight, ya know." He mumbled before lifting the jug for a drink.

"The hell you ain't." Jack chuckled, leaning back to his original position. "Remember last week?"

"Hell, Jack. You was as drunk as me."

"No. As I remember it, I had to drag your sorry ass all the way into the house."

"That's not how I remember it." Ennis said.

"And how do you remember it?" Jack asked with an amused smile. He waited for Ennis's answer, tilting his head up to see Ennis's eyes squinted while he tried to think.

"Well, I… I don't rightly remember. How the hell did we get home?"

Jack started laughing, a full belly laugh that Ennis hadn't heard in so long and it filled him with such a warmth. He wanted to remember that laugh for as long as he lived.

"Very carefully. I wasn't in the right shape for driving, but you couldn't barely even walk. I'm amazed I got that truck home as well as I did." Jack was oblivious to the loving gaze coming from Ennis.

"… you tired?" Ennis suddenly asked. Jack paused.

"No, not particularly." Then he felt a small nibble on his ear and a jolt went straight to his groin area.

"Tired yet?"

"Yep… gettin' there." Jack stood and pulled Ennis up by his shirt collar. They practically fell into the tent on the bedroll.

"Ennis, I want to try again." Jack panted between kisses. He unbuttoned his pants eagerly. Ennis backed off a little bit when Jack said this. Jack was then confused by the change in Ennis.

"Jack, I don't wanna see that look in your eyes again. Let's just keep it like it is. I can't see you scared." Ennis said calmly. Jack leaned in again and kissed Ennis.

"So let's turn it around. We ain't done that in a long time." And Jack said that in such a lustful tone that Ennis readily agreed with no thought to it. Truth be told, he did like bottom just as much as top, but always felt as if top was the role he was supposed to play in life.

Playfully, Jack pushed Ennis to the ground and pulled him up to his knees. He draped is own body over Ennis and blew lightly on the back of Ennis's neck. Ennis shuddered lightly with desire. Jack's hands went under Ennis's shirt and softly caressed the skin from shoulders to waist. He grinned wickedly as Ennis squirmed under Jack's touch.

"Jaaack…" Ennis pleaded, looking back at the man who had him almost ready to beg for him.

That voice and that look was all Jack needed. He ripped off his own pants and then pulled Ennis's down to his knees. Then he slickened himself up and dove in.

Ennis grunted in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Jack wrapped his arms around Ennis's waist, getting as close as possible, the two bodies becoming one entity. Jack started gentle, both of them moving together in perfect harmony. The pace got faster and Jack thrusted harder, barely any noise being made except for their grunts and gasps for air.

In an instant, Jack's manner changed. Ennis felt it and said nothing. He didn't know if Jack even realized the words that began spilling from his mouth.

"Bastards…. Ain't right…" Jack muttered under his breath. Ennis lost his erection right there and the activities turned from pleasurable to painful as Jack continued harder and faster than before. Ennis never moved to stop him, knowing that Jack needed this release.

"…. you've ruined me forever." The words that Jack came to and the words that broke Ennis's heart. Jack pulled out and collapsed on the bedroll, Ennis catching him in his warm embrace and holding him tight.

"Jack, my Jack. It's alright. You're here with me. It's alright." He repeated his mantra into the night until Jack fell asleep.

When he was sure that Jack wouldn't wake up, he pulled his arms back and sat up. He took one last look at Jack before pulling his pants up and crawling out of the tent. He sat gingerly on the log next to the barely burning embers left from their fire and he reached for the water jug. He glanced at it before changing his mind and picking up the whiskey bottle that had been discarded earlier.

With all the thoughts he had running through his mind, the bottle was empty before he realized it. He grew frustrated and angry and took it out on the empty bottle. He threw it against the nearest tree, losing his balance and falling flat on his back. He pushed himself up on his knees and curled into a sitting fetal position, crying silently.

"I don't know how to help you, Jack Twist."

He stayed there for what felt like hours, though it was only a matter of minutes, before he stood unsteadily and made his way back into the tent. He fell limply and passed into a deep, drunken sleep before his body hid the ground. He never noticed Jack reach out to embrace him. He never knew the breaking of the glass had startled Jack awake and he'd listened to Ennis's cries.

"I don't know how either. I'd rather save you." Jack whispered before he too fell back asleep.

The next morning began in silence, each man lost within his own thought.s Ennis also had one hell of a hangover from drinking the rest of that whiskey and he wanted to hide that from Jack. He'd gotten up early to lean up all the broken glass by the tree to erase the evidence.

He couldn't get Jack out of his head. Not just Jack, but the whole damn situation. He knew the term for what happened to Jack was 'rape' but he'd always thought that only women were raped. He knew it was screwing badly with Jack's mind, he could see that every day in Jack's face. God help him, Ennis had no idea what one would go through to get over something like that.

Jack also had thoughts of the night before. He didn't mean to lose it while he was in Ennis. He knew he had to have caused some sort of hurt, seeing as there was dried blood on his dick when he woke up. He tried to watch and see if Ennis was moving funny, but Ennis barely moved at all that morning. Just stood under a large tree, leaning against the trunk. It was cool and shady under there, Jack imagined Ennis was nursing one mighty hangover from last night.

He knew that Ennis drank the rest of the bottle of whiskey last night, but he wasn't going to say nothing about it just like Ennis wasn't going to say anything about last night.

"Ennis! Want some of this breakfast?" Jack lifted the pan from the fire he'd been cooking over. He watched as Ennis bent over slightly, probably checking his stomach to see if he could hold food down. Then he pushed off from the tree and that's when Jack spotted it. Ennis's walk was a little stiff and slow.

"Well, c'mon now. Sit." Jack urged, seeing how far Ennis was going to go to keep Jack from knowing he'd hurt him.

Ennis chewed his lower lip as he contemplated the log by the fire where Jack was sitting. With an audible grunt, he finally lowered himself down on the log.

"Ya alright?" Jack asked. Ennis nodded and grimaced at the shooting pain it sent through his head.

"Jus' fine." He lowered his hat a little more and looked at the breakfast Jack had prepared.

"What is it?" Ennis asked.

"Scrambled eggs."

"That's scrambled eggs? Nuh uh… no way did that come from eggs." Ennis said in disbelief.

"Well, you can cook supper tonight then." Jack quipped. Ennis chuckled lightly and just as always, they fell into comfortable conversation… forgetting all their worries again for a little while.


	9. Chapter 9

After the fishing trip, Jack and Ennis returned to life as they'd begun to know it.

Mr. Fergus, L.D.'s lawyer, and Jac made some concrete plans to meet on Thursday evening. Alma Junior had wanted Kurt and Ennis to meet, so Jack pushed Ennis into agreeing to have dinner with them on that Thursday.

"The sonofabitch better be good to my little girl," Ennis muttered Thursday as he licked his palms and patted down his hair. He was nervous but wouldn't admit it. He had on his cleanest jeans and his nicest shirt so he could look presentable to meet Kurt and Junior at the Knife and Fork.

"What time you s'pose you'll be back?" Jack asked as Ennis shrugged into his old brown jacket.

"I reckon that depends on how well me and this Kurt get on."

"Sure enough. Well, you better get on out then or you'll be late." Jack nudged Ennis toward the door.

"Now… you're sure this Fergus guy is safe to be alone with?" Ennis asked as he backed up to the door.

"Yes Ennis. I'll be fine. He's just a lawyer… now go." And Jack finally shoved Ennis through the door.

Ennis gripped the steering wheel with white knuckles as he drove into town. He wasn't sure what to expect, but he didn't have high hopes. As far as he was concerned, no man was good enough for either of his girls. If he was lucky, maybe Francine would become a nun.

Fat chance of that happening, though. The way Junior spoke of her, Ennis was afraid that Francine might be one of the faster girls in school. He wished he could do something about that… a chastity belt maybe, but Francine barely talked to him anymore. She'd started avoiding his monthly visits around when she turned fifteen.

He pulled into the Knife and Fork and walked into the building. Junior was there and waved to him from a booth that she was in with a boy… Kurt. They both stood as he walked over.

"Daddy, this is Kurt. Kurt, this is my daddy." she made the introductions.

"Pleased to meet ya, Mr. Del Mar. Alma here sure does speak highly of ya." Kurt reached out and shook Ennis's hand while Ennis sized him up. He had a good, strong handshake. He was tall, almost as much as Ennis. He was built like a sports player, with a big upper body. He also had a worker's tan and scruffy hair matted to his head from wearing a hat all the time.

"Does she now?" Ennis asked with a smile that he failed to keep hidden. A daughter's kind words were enough to make any father's day. They all took their seats, Junior and Kurt across from Ennis.

"Well, uh… so how long have ya known each other?" Ennis asked.

"A long time, I guess. But we didn't start goin' together till last year." Kurt smiled and entwined his fingers in Junior's. She blushed and looked at the table.

"How did that come to happen?" He wanted to know. Junior and Kurt smiled at each other and she urged Kurt to tell the story.

"We were both at the same Fourth of July picnic, put on by mutual friends. I guess our group chose to set up a little too close to where the fireworks were goin' off because before you know it, embers started fallin' all around us. We all went scramblin' fer cover under blankets or whatever we could find. I looked over when I'd found a place and saw the sweetest girl under the blanket with me, in the most innocent of meanin' sir. We got to talkin' and found out that we sure did like each other. Next thing ya know, the yearbook next year had us pegged as the 'cutest couple'. And that's how we come to be here."

Ennis leaned back in the booth.

"Well, that is a mighty fine story. Almost like fate you'd say."

"Yeah, Daddy." Alma smiled sweetly. Ennis then remembered one question he'd asked her in the time since she announced her engagement.

"Does he make you happy?" He'd asked her over a cup of coffee while Jack was sleeping, an early morning before his cast had come off. Junior had taken her time and spoke deliberately.

"Yeah, Daddy. He makes me happy."

And now that Ennis saw them together, he could see she had been telling the truth.

"And ya got plans for after the wedding?" He asked, returning to the present.

"Well, that's another reason we wanted to talk to you, Daddy." Junior shifted in her seat, smile fading to a serious look. Ennis felt his stomach drop at the change. This couldn't be good.

"See… Kurt got offered this really nice job… pays well and he'd get more time off work too. And it's a lot safer than working' in the oil fields out here." Junior started off. All that sounded good so far… and so he waited for the other shoe to drop.

"So…" He encouraged her to continue.

"Well, it's far away. We'd be movin' quite a ways."

"How far is far away?" Ennis leaned forward, elbows on the table.

"Wisconsin." Kurt told him. Ennis froze. He wanted to yell, to scream at Kurt for taking his little girl away from him. But he didn't. He took a moment to pull himself together, head down to hide his face. When he looked up, Kurt and Junior were looking back at him, waiting for him to speak.

"So you'll be leavin' right after the weddin'?" He asked slowly.

"We have to move the wedding up sooner so that Kurt doesn't lose the job to someone who can move right away."

"When?" Ennis choked out. The more he heard, the harder it was getting to make his chest move and take air in.

"Two months from now. January… " Kurt told him. Ennis could see the boy was scared of him and he didn't blame him. He suspected he looked mighty scary right now and he'd been told he looked intimidating in the best of circumstances. Ennis ran a hand over his face and took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Two months?" He asked, hoping he'd heard wrong. They both nodded.

"Two months…" He repeated now as a defeated sigh.

It was late at night, after Mr. Fergus had left, that Jack heard the phone ring. He'd expected Ennis to be home hours ago and was surprised to find himself unable to fall asleep because of it.

He ran to the phone and picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"J'ck?"

"Ennis? Where are you?" Jack asked.

"Um… 'm at… 'm at Joe's."

"Joe's? Joe's Tavern? Ennis…. Christ, Ennis… how bad shape are you in?" Jack asked with a frustrated moan. He wasn't prepared for the watery voice on the other end when Ennis spoke again.

"Jack, he's takin' my baby. My lil' girl… takin' her away."

"Ennis calm down. Junior is just getting married. All little girls grow up and get married."

"But… but he's takin' her far away. I'll never see her."

Jack knew that he wouldn't be able to get Ennis to expand past that in his current state and he needed to figure out what to do about this situation. Right about now he wished he'd gone down to Texas to get the truck.

"Ennis… just… stop drinkin' whatever it is you're drinkin' and stay put. I'll figure out what to do." Jack hung up the phone without waiting for an answer and tried to think.

They lived too far out of town for Jack to walk there and drive them back and it was too late to call anyone Ennis might be friends with. He found a phonebook and hoped there would be a taxicab service. He was in luck and called the number. He was able to get a cab to pick him up and drop him off at Joe's for a pretty penny.

He walked into the bar, ready to go searching for Ennis and was caught by surprise when the man practically fell into him, spilling beer from a bottle.

"Jack, you came." He slurred. He brought the beer up for a drink, leaning heavily on Jack.

"Ennis, I told you to stop drinking and wait for me." Jack grunted under Ennis's added weight. He put an arm around Ennis to keep him upright and pried the beer from his hand.

"Nooo… you said to stop drinkin' what I was drinkin' an' I did." Ennis stated. He brought his hand up for a drink and was confused when he found his hand empty.

"Well, what were you drinkin' before?" Jack asked as he discretely tried to search Ennis's pockets for the truck keys.

"Whiskey, jus' like we drink up at the mountains. I love the mountains, Jack. Mmm.. I love you, Jack." Ennis murmured. He took Jack's hand out of his pocket and placed it on his crotch like Jack had done so long ago.

"Shit! Ennis, we're out in the open." Jack hissed, pulling his hand away as fast as lightning. He'd gotten the keys that last time and was relieved he wouldn't have to search more while they were in the crowd.

"Didja forget what you came to forget?" Jack asked.

"What'd I forget?" Ennis was confused.

"Never mind. C'mon, Ennis. We're goin' home." Jack told him and dragged the man outside. He felt like Ennis was getting heavier with each step they took and he looked over and saw Ennis's eyes starting to drop. He was getting heavier.

"Hey! Stay awake there, boy." Jack growled out, snapping Ennis's attention.

"'m awake. Wanna go home, J'ck."

"That's where we're goin'. See, we're at the truck now. I'm gonna need your help here. I'll give ya a shove and ya gotta get in the seat." Jack said as if her were talking to his song when he was younger. Ennis got himself situated and frowned over at Jack.

"'m not a baby." He said, leaning over and almost falling out of the truck. Jack pushed him back in without a word and slammed the door shut.

By the time he made it to the other side and hopped into the front seat, Ennis was already slumped with his head against the window, unconscious. Jack reached over and strapped him in to make sure he didn't fall out of the seat.

The ride home was quiet, save for Jack muttering "unbelievable" every once in a while.

When they arrived home, Jack went over, opened Ennis's door and un strapped him, stumbling under the sudden weight of Ennis falling out of the truck.

"J'ck" He heard Ennis softly mumble.

"That's right, Cowboy. It's yer old buddy, Jack." He said loudly, hoping to rouse the heavy man just a bit. It worked a little bit as Ennis started moving his feet a bit and supporting a fraction of his weight.

"Ya gotta help me, Ennis. Yer a heavy man." Jack pleaded. Ennis complied the best he could and Jack half dragged, half carried him into the house and deposited him on the bed. He pulled off Ennis's boots and socks and then undressed him to underwear and tee.

"I'm getting' too old for this…" He muttered as he got himself ready for bed.

He was out before his head hit the pillow, but was awakened only hours later by loud retching noises. He stumbled out of bed and followed the noises to their small bathroom. He found Ennis on his knees, puking up an amber colored liquid. He cringed, imagining how the whiskey must burn on it's way up.

He felt sympathy for the man before him and knelt down. He rubbed soothing circles in Ennis's bad, remembering how his mother used to take care of him. He did this for what seemed like ages before Ennis had nothing else for his stomach to give up. He slumped to the side, leaning against Jack with no more energy left for sitting up. He started to tear up as Jack held him.

"I don't want to lose my baby girl… Jack I can't lose anymore. I can't…"

"It's alright, Ennis. It'll be alright." Jack murmured.

"Never alright… never again. Everybody leaves, even you." Ennis buried his face into Jack's chest.

"I'll never leave." Jack wrapped his arms around Ennis and pulled him onto his feet.

"C'mon now… back to bed. We'll get this all figured out in the morning."

Ennis obediently walked with Jack, not letting go for fear he'd lose him like he almost had to those three goons in Texas.

Jack put him to bed and tucked him in like a child, kissing his forehead for good dreams and humming until Ennis's breathing evened out, signaling that he'd fallen asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning found Ennis alone in bed when he woke up, reaching over and feeling a cold empty mattress beside him. He opened his eyes and was blinded by the morning sunlight leaking in through the window.

"Goddamn sun," he muttered. He wanted to roll over and go back to sleep, but knew Jack wouldn't let him even though it was the only day off they had for another week. So he sat up and almost fell back to the pillow with the nausea that slammed into him.

"Aww fuck…" He glanced at the doorway. It looked so far away to him. He couldn't remember ever being this hung over before, but he couldn't remember drinking so much so fast before either.

With all the effort he could muster, he pushed away the blanket and stumbled out of bed. He grabbed the first pair of jeans he could find and pulled them on. He didn't bother with a shirt before he walked out of the bedroom.

Jack was at the rickety kitchen table, hands around a cup of coffee, staring at the tabletop.

"Mornin'." He said without looking up. Ennis grunted back and sat down across from him. Jack shoved the coffee to him and he sipped slowly, not wanting to upset his stomach. When he could see that Jack wasn't going to talk first, he decided he should say something.

"Sorry."

Jack finally looked up at him with a curious look in his eyes. He studied Ennis for a minute, making the man uncomfortable.

"What?" Ennis asked, squinting over at him, the light of the morning too much for his eyes.

"Alma Junior was here earlier. I told her you weren't feeling well." Jack said. Ennis sighed with relief that Jack had covered for him.

"She told me about the move."

Ennis started to nod and stopped himself with a grimace as his head pounded. He settled for a "Yep".

"So that's what last night was about?" Jack asked, wondering how much Ennis remembered of the other night. Ennis looked down and tapped the coffee cup with his fingers, not really having any words for this conversation.

"Ennis… up till lately, I never got to spend much times with you. A few weeks a year for twenty fuckin' years… so there's still quite a bit of shit I don't know about you."

Ennis looked back up at him, confused.

"Yeah?"

"Like how close you are with Junior. I knew you loved your girls, but I never got the connection you had with Junior until I saw you both together and then your reaction to her leaving." Jack paused as Ennis's eyes went back down to the coffee cup. "You were right last spring too. I'd forgotten what it's like to be working on a ranch… hard work. So I wasn't able to grasp why it was so hard to get you alone for a week or two."

"Damn straight." Ennis nodded, bringing a small smile to Jack's face. He grew serious again and kept talking.

"Do you do this every time something in your life goes to the shitter?"

"Do what?"

"Drink yourself senseless. I'm not talkin' just drinking for fun and shit. That's fine and I'm all for it. But what you been doing Ennis…. It ain't right."

"The hell? I don't do what your sayin', Jack fuckin' Twist." Ennis's voice rose and he cringed as it reverberated in his own head.

"Yes… you do. How many times since I been here have I had to drag your sorry drunken ass in the house? Or even the times you actually drove back here? Frankly, I'm surprised you're still alive and not dead in a ditch somewhere."

Ennis stared at Jack, not sure of what to say. He cleared his throat and leaned forwards.

"So uh… are you sayin' that uh… well, what are ya sayin' exactly?"

"Ya scare me, Ennis."

Ennis was startled and tried to protest, but Jack beat him to speaking.

"Not like that, Ennis. I know you'd never do anything to hurt me, sober or drunk. But I'm scared of you getting yourself killed or even exposing us to everybody like you almost did last night."

"What? What'd I do last night" Ennis was scared to hear the answer.

"When you're that far gone, you become a sappy and sometimes pretty fuckin' horny drunk. Good thing you were almost passed out before you could do more than a little groping." Jack almost started laughing at the look on Ennis's face.

"Yer lyin'."

"No way. I thought sure as shit you'd start humping my leg last night." Jack exaggerated a little, still finding Ennis's expression too priceless. He settled down and got serious again.

"But really, Ennis… what if you had tried to drive last night? What if you died?"

"I never… I never thought much on it. Never thought of my death or if anyone would give a shit about it." Ennis admitted.

"Well, you better git to thinkin'. How do you think I'd feel? How do you think yer girls would feel?" Jack asked.

"Awright… I'm sorry. Now more, aright?"

"Fine. Good."

"

Ennis gulped down the last of his coffee, desperate for a change of topic.

"So what'd that lawyer want with ya?"

"Fuckin' L.D. Newsome…" Jack started with a grin, "… the old bastard was tryin' to bribe me even from his grave. Seems there was a small note in his will… sayin' if I ever left Lureen that I still get the money he was offerin'."

"How much money is that?"

"A whole helluva lot, Ennis."

"What are ya gonna do with it?"

"I had no idea… was thinkin' on it all night and mornin'… but I think I got an idea. Now… Ennis, this is my money and before you say anything, I'll do with it what I please." Jack stated. Ennis opened and shut his mouth a few times before he spoke.

"Jack, I'd never-"

"Hang on, I ain't finished. I decided that I want to move." Jack was having fun messing with Ennis's head, but knew that Ennis would forgive him after he finished.

"What! Aw shit… Jack why do ya- did I- I'm sorry about everythin', just don't…" Ennis stopped and groaned, holding his pounding head.

"I want to move with you… to Wisconsin."

"Wait… what? Jack you can't just-"

"I told you, it's my money and this is what I wanna do with it."

"Yer sure?" Ennis asked.

"There's nothing for me here, except for you. There are farms out in Wisconsin…. Can't be too different from ranching, right? I've sold farm equipment before and I know how to use it all. Well, yeah Ennis… I'm sure."

Hangover forgotten, Ennis reached over the table and captured Jack in an embrace that communicated the thanks that he wasn't capable of expressing through words.

Ennis and Jack decided not to tell Junior about their plans to move with her. Jack came up with the idea to surprise her when they got there. They already had the information they needed from Junior without her knowing. She and Kurt had planned ahead and had a house waiting for them, so they'd already given out their future address to everyone.

Jack quit the job at the ranch so that he could figure out all the plans and arrangements for their move. He did everything over the phone and through the mail. He'd found a little house on an abandoned cranberry marsh. He and Ennis decided they could learn what they needed, fix the place up, and turn it into a profitable place.

Jack was happy about the move, not just because it made Ennis happy, but because it meant they could really start over with a place of their own. And nobody in Wisconsin knew them so they could make up any excuse as to why they both lived together. But mostly he loved the change that had come over Ennis because of the move.

Suddenly, Ennis was smiling all the time and didn't keep so close to the vest as usual. When they were in public Jack could feel Ennis's eyes on him at all times and when he looked over, he would see all the love that Ennis felt for him just in that gaze. When they were at home, Ennis was now, in Jack's own mind, silently nicknamed "Mr. Cuddles". He wanted to touch or hold Jack at every opportunity he could find in the privacy of their home. To Jack, just knowing that something he did is what put Ennis into this mood… well it made him feel so loved that he could bust.

This was one of those times. Jack was flipping through a booklet he'd gotten in the mail so that he could find out what kind of machinery they would need on the cranberry marshes.

He didn't hear Ennis softly approach from behind, but felt his rough arms snake around his shoulders. Jack put the book down on the counter and leaned back, taking in the warmth from Ennis's body.

"Mmm… I sure hope all this lasts." Jack murmured. Ennis nodded in agreement and started swaying, pulling Jack into his rhythm.

"How do you know what to look for and where?" Ennis asked curiously, glancing at a pile of information Jack had collected about cranberry marshes and the Wisconsin area.

"A friend told me who to talk to." Jack smiled. He nuzzled into the soft area between Ennis's shoulder and chest.

"Who?" Ennis wondered, trying to think of who Jack might have kept in contact with from Texas or someone he might have met in Wyoming.

"Remember Nurse Holly?"

Ennis stopped swaying.

"Nurse… you… Nurse Holly?"


	11. Chapter 11

Jack turned around, Ennis's arms still around him.

"Nurse Holly gave me her number while I was in the hospital… if I ever needed her for anything'." He told Ennis.

"And that's who you been talkin' to on the phone?"

"Noo… well, a coupla times." Jack admitted. Ennis took his arms from Jack and put his hands in his pockets.

"Well, uh… then who is it ya been talkin' to?"

"Her brother."

"Her brother… the queer?"

"Ennis…" Jack gave him a warning look. He hated that word, especially since his attack.

"Sorry. I don't know what else to call it… she told us he was with another guy." Ennis shrugged.

"So are you."

"Yeah, but I ain't que- like that. I ain't never so much as looked at another guy 'cept you. Hell, I enjoy a woman's body. If you had tits, that'd just be an added bonus. Yer the only guy I ever wanted." Ennis argued.

"Still don't like that word." Jack muttered.

"Alright, alright…. So what about her brother?" Ennis asked, eager to get out of the small bicker.

"His… er… partner…" Jack said awkwardly, using the word that Holly had used before, "… he's from the Midwest and so Holly's brother, Michael, moved out there to be with Connor. They live in Minnesota and were able to get information for us and connect me with some of the people out there who could help with the marsh."

Ennis stood in deep thought, forgetting the marsh and concentrating on Michael and Connor.

"And these two… do they hide like us? Are they scared of what everybody thinks of them? Scared of takin' a tire iron?" He asked. Jack was taken aback at Ennis's curiosity.

"I… I don't know. Never asked about their personal affairs. But… the way they talk on the phone of goin' out together, I'd assume they don't hide. But Ennis… they live in the big city… St. Paul, the capital of Minnesota. Nothin' like where we're goin'. Ennis, our property is in a town with a population of 400. Warrens, Wisconsin… Cranberry fuckin' Country. It'll probably most likely be just like out here. Nobody's gonna not care." Jack said in a defeated tone. He'd given up any hope of the happy, open and out life he'd once imagined for the two of them.

"Well, I don't care anymore. I don't see why people just can't leave us be. We ain't hurtin' no one so why's it a big deal?" Ennis asked, frustrated. He turned from Jack and grasped the kitchen counter with all his strength.

Jack was shocked into silence The man who'd once refused all of Jack's old dreams, the one who said they'd be dead if this thing took hold of them at the wrong time, the one who had been willing to settle for a mediocre life where they'd only seen each other a few times a year… he was now the one arguing for a better life and living for dreams.

"Who the hell are you?" Jack asked. Ennis ignored him, his whole body trembling with emotions; anger, sadness, hope, wanting.

"It ain't fair, Jack. Years ago I thought I knew everythin' so black an' white. What was right an' wrong. I… I just don't know anymore. I love you more'n I ever loved Alma, so why was it the right thing to marry her? The only good thing to come of that marriage was my daughters… but we wasn't happy together. So how can this be so wrong when it feels righter'n anything' I ever done before?"

Jack left Ennis's side, walked over to the table and picked up a pack of Camels. He pulled two out and lit them both, waiting for Ennis to come and take one before he broke the counter with the grip he had on it. The smoke wafted to the hunched over man and he took the bait, walked to Jack and took the second cigarette.

"Someone once told me that if you can't fix it, ya gotta stand it." Jack said. Ennis squinted at him.

"Guess I can't stand it no more."

"When did you get as fool hearted as I used to be?" Jack asked.

"When did you get as bitter and resigned as I used to be?" Ennis returned.

The conversation ended there. They both knew when the other had changed. They just wondered why they couldn't ever be on the same page.

Ennis finally quit the job at the ranch when Jack figured they had enough money to last them until the move.

Thanksgiving came and went with Jack and Ennis letting Alma and Monroe have Junior and Kurt for dinner. Ennis figured he and Jack would have more dinners in the future with the two so he let Alma have her last Thanksgiving with their daughter.

Christmas was full of more hustle and bustle than usual with the wedding coming up so fast. Alma was kind enough to drive out to Ennis's house to invite him over for a small Christmas get together and was surprised at his response.

"I don't know if you'd want me there. I can't go without Jack."

"Jack? Jack Twist?" There was a lump in her throat. Her ex-husband expected her to welcome into her home the man that had stolen Ennis from her in the first place?

"He's livin' with me. We're goin' into business together." He told her.

"Ennis, I can't…" She bit her lip and played with her purse. She looked around the house from the table she was sitting at and for the first time she noticed the subtle differences. Strewn about the house were personal affects that didn't belong to Ennis. A belt with a rodeo buckle hanging over a chair, an extra coat on a hook, a 5x7 of Jack Twist and a little boy she assumed was his song.

"I don't expect ya to welcome him in. I never really did right by you when it came to him. I don't think I ever apologized for that." Ennis said, drawing her attention back to him.

"Your friend is welcome too… it's Junior's last Christmas here and it wouldn't be right without you."

"Thank you." Ennis stood, leaned over and kissed her on the forehead and pulled her out of her chair. At that moment, the front door opened and Jack entered the house with a smile on his face and arms full of groceries.

"Ennis, there's more bags in the- oh! Hello there, Mrs…" Jack paused, searching for her new last name.

"Alma… Hello Mr. Twist." Alma held out her hand politely and then pulled back, embarrassed, seeing that his hands were too full to reach out and return a handshake. She then turned to Ennis.

"I'll just be on my way then. Help your man with the groceries." She said.

"Yes'm." Ennis nodded. He saw her out and then retrieved the last of the grocery bags.

"What did she come to see you about?" Jack asked as they started putting the food away.

"We've been invited to Christmas."

"Both of us?" Jack was surprised. "Do you think we should? I mean… who'll be there?"

"Just family."

"And I'm family now?" Jack dripped with sarcasm, nervousness making him act out. Ennis stiffened at Jack's self-deprecating voice. He turned and pointed at him forcefully.

"You're MY family." He left no room for argument on that topic. Jack was surprised at Ennis's firmness, but he'd be lying if he said that Ennis's clear and loyal devotion didn't turn him on.

When Jack turned his gaze from Ennis's finger to his face, Ennis saw the fire in his eyes. He brought his hand down and stepped towards Jack. Jack took a step forward, meeting him halfway with a kiss so gentle and deep, they didn't even think it could be called a kiss.

Ennis ran a hand through Jack's hair, grasping onto a tuft of it in the back. He felt Jack's hands wandering over his body and shivered. Jack's hands went down Ennis's pants and caressed his cheeks, working his way to his crack. All rational thoughts left Ennis's mind and he started pushing Jack towards the bedroom, ignoring Jack's small chuckle.

Clothes went flying and the two men hit the bed. Jack pulled close to Ennis's, his cock against Ennis's, the friction causing Ennis to thrust his hips instinctively. Ennis reached for an unopened jar of Vaseline on the night stand that he'd purchased after their fishing trip.

"No…" Jack murmured, taking the jar and tossing it aside. Ennis was confused at first, but he saw in Jack's eyes that he was up to something.

Jack grinned at him and pushed Ennis onto his back.

"What're you up to, Rodeo?" He asked, hoarsely. Jack didn't answer with words. He put his hands on Ennis's sides and brought them slowly down to Ennis's hips. Then he ran his tongue over the vein on the side of Ennis's hard dick. Ennis bucket and Jack held him down firmly.

"You want this?" He asked. Ennis nodded, incapable of forming any coherent words.

"Then hold still." Jack said authoritively. Ennis nodded again and gripped the bedposts with tight fists to hold himself still.

Jack went back to his task. He ran his tongue along the back of the member from base to tip and then lightly kissed the tip, teasing Ennis. He played a little more until Ennis was trembling with need.

"Fuck… J'ck…" Ennis pleaded. Jack grinned and finally let Ennis's dick slide into his mouth. He relaxed his throat to slide it in as deep as he could. He started sucking with just a small amount of suction and first and then strengthened it.

Ennis squirmed, trying desperately not to thrust and gag Jack. His hands came from the bedposts and reached for Jack's head. He forced himself not to push or pull at Jack and just let him do what he was doing. His hands just grazed over Jack's hair.

Jack bobbed as he moved up and down Ennis's dick, sucking and caressing with his tongue.

Ennis wanted to warn Jack when he was about to come, but sounds were caught in his throat and he exploded in Jack's mouth. Jack grinned afterwards, licking his lips and savoring the taste of Ennis.

"Ennis?" Jack laid down and put his head on Ennis's chest. He received an incoherent mumbled response and he laughed.

"I'm that good?" He teased.

"Yup." Ennis replied and brought his arms up to hold Jack. As the buzz from the orgasm started to die, Ennis shifted, ready to return the favor. Jack wouldn't move and held Ennis down so he couldn't move either.

"Nope. This was for you." Jack said.

"Love you, Rodeo." Ennis kissed his hair.

"So… Christmas…" Jack wondered out loud.

"I think we should tell them. Alma and Junior already know. Not fair to Francine not to tell. Not fair to ask Junior to keep secrets from her husband to be. And… well, they are family." Ennis said. Jack didn't answer right away and Ennis had to lift his head to look at him.

"We'll be leaving soon after anyway, Jack. There's no danger in lettin' them know."

"It's your call, Ennis. I wasn't exactly able to keep it from my own family."

"So… Christmas." Ennis decided.


	12. Chapter 12

Jack and Ennis stood outside of Alma and Monroe's house, presents filling their arms, waiting for someone to answer the door.

"Daddy!" Junior was the one to greet them. She was dressed up and had an apron protecting her dress. She wiped her hands on it before reaching up to hug each of them. She took their presents and had the guys follow her to the living room where everybody was sitting. Then she put the presents by the tree and left for the kitchen.

"Merry Christmas, Ennis… Jack." Alma greeted from her seat next to Monroe.

"Thanks for inviting' us, Ma'am." Jack smiled back at her, politely removing his had from his head. Ennis did the same and straightened his bolo tied as they stood there awkwardly. Kurt and Monroe each said their hellos.

"Where's Fr-"

"Francine is getting Dylan." Alma told him. Dylan was the little boy she'd had with Monroe. Ennis was glad that they had a child that was theirs. He did want Alma to be happy with Monroe and he also wanted not to have to share his girls with Monroe.

"Hi Uncle Ennis!" Little Dylan, nine years old, came bounding into the living room with Francine following behind. He hugged Ennis before running to his parents and sitting between them.

"Dylan, he's not your uncle." Monroe muttered while Alma smiled apologetically at Ennis. Like Ennis, Monroe never liked sharing his child with the other man.

"Hello Daddy." Francine said quietly, drawing his attention to her.

Ennis hadn't seen her for a long time, at least two months before he'd gone to Texas to get Jack. If he'd seen her on the street, he probably wouldn't have recognized her. She had on faded jeans with what seemed like a thousand holes in them, a bright pink t-shirt which had been cut and pinned back together for reasons he couldn't figure out, and a painted denim jacket over that. Her hair was blonder than usual and it was crimped, teased, and feathered while her face was coated in make-up of colors that were not natural for any human.

"Francine, wha- you look like-" Ennis was cut off by a sharp elbow in his ribs from Jack.

"You look more like a big city gal than anyone I've ever seen." Jack said. Ennis turned to him and mumbled softly.

"That ain't what I was gonna say." What Ennis had wanted to say was that it looked like Francine had stuck a finger in a light socket and her clothes into a garbage disposal.

"Um… thanks." Francine nodded to Jack's comment. She gave him a strange look, trying to figure out why her mother had invited a friend of her fathers. It was supposed to be a family affair.

"Dinner's ready!" Junior called from the dining room, cutting the tension in the air. She'd set everything out on the table and everyone congregated to the table.

"This all looks delicious, lil' darlin'." Ennis complimented as they all took their seats.

"Thanks Daddy." She blushed.

"It really is, honey. You did a wonderful job. I sure am looking forward to your wonderful cooking for the rest of my life." Kurt said, holding her hand and pulling her chair out for her to sit down.

Dinner conversation started out slow with everyone a little nervous about being in new company, Kurt and Jack. But everything became a little more relaxed as the meal progressed.

After dinner, Alma decided to do the dishes and Kurt, wanting to stay on her good side, volunteered to help. Monroe put on Christmas movie for Dylan and sat down with him to watch until his wife was done cleaning up.

Ennis and Jack thought it'd be the perfect time to have a little meeting with Junior and Francine, so Ennis called them both outside while he and Jack had a cigarette.

"Daddy, it's cold. Why are we outside?" Francine asked as she shivered in her thin denim jacket, arms wrapped around her torso.

"Cuz yer mama won't let me smoke in the house no more." He answered.

"Daddy, you know they had to make that rule because of Dylan's bad asthma." Junior chided.

"Yeah well, we (Jack and me) also wanted to have a small talk with ya both."

"What could your friend possibly have to say to me?" Francine rolled her eyes. She received a shove from Junior and shut her mouth.

"Listen, darlin'… Jack 'n me wanted to tell you something." Ennis started out awkwardly. He shifted from one foot to the other as he flicked his cigarette over the porch railing. Francine managed to look like she was about to literally die of boredom and Ennis tried to hurry and get the words out of his mouth.

He felt Jack's hand find it's way onto the back of his neck and give a reassuring squeeze. That's when Francine changed. She uncrossed her arms and her facial expression fell.

"Jack here… he's more'n just my fishin' buddy or friend." Ennis gestured to the man standing silently next to him. "He's my… um… I don't rightly know the word for…" Ennis trailed off, uncertain.

"Ohh…" the small noise escaped from Francine's mouth as she understood what he was trying to say. The blood drained from Francine's face leaving colored splotches where her make-up stood out. She nodded silently as the tears welled up in her eyes.

Ennis could see she was taking it hard and wondered for a moment if she might end up reacting like Bobby Twist when the shock wore off. He almost didn't hear Jack start speaking to Junior.

"Junior, we don't want your marriage to start off with any untruthfulness… so we thought you shouldn't lie to Kurt on our behalf. So… you can tell him if you want or not." Jack told her. She bit her lip with a small smile.

"He sorta already knows. He asked me once when we saw you together at your place. You were in the backyard and we'd just come around the corner and saw ya." She admitted.

"Wait… you knew?" Francine stared as her sister, feeling betrayed. Tears streamed down her face. "How could you not have said anything? How could nobody tell me until just now?"

"Daddy didn't want you to know. The way you avoid him, nobody knew what your reaction would be." Junior argued.

"That's no excuse to-"

"Girls, stop. No arguin' on my- our account." Ennis interrupted.

"Francine, this is my fault. I was scared that you'd be like my son. He hates me now and… well, Junior already knew all along. We never had to tell her." Jack tried to take on the blame.

"Francine, don't be mad at them because they are together. It's a good thing that Daddy found love." Junior tried to say. Francine ran her jacketed arm across her face.

"Them bein' together's not what I'm upset about!" She ran away from them into the house.

"Someone should follow her… talk to her." Junior said.

"What do I know about talkin' to a teenager?" Ennis muttered, a little shaken up by Francine's response.

"Maybe she'll talk to me." Jack suggested. "She wouldn't have any expectations from someone she barely knows so…"

"Give it a try." Ennis shrugged. Jack tossed his cigarette butt into the snow and went into the house, leaving Ennis and Junior on the porch.

"She fuckin' hates me, I know it." Ennis muttered.

"No Daddy."

"Did ya see her face?"

"It wasn't full of hate. I don't know what she's thinkin' right now." Junior admitted.

When Jack went into the house, Dylan and Monroe were still in front of the television and they pointed him to Francine's room. He approached with caution and knocked on the door.

"What?"

"It's Jack. Can I talk to you?" He asked. The response was the clicking of the lock and he twisted the door handle slowly, entering quietly. He was surprised at the room. Francine was so different from Junior and other girls out in the country. He knew already that she was not the typical country girl who would settle to get married and have a family like she was expected to. She was meant for something else. The walls were covered in rock posters and of artwork. She had a talent, he could see that clearly as he looked around.

"These are good…. Very good. You could go to college for this stuff, you know." Jack said, hand running over a particular drawing that stood out to him. It was an abstract charcoal drawing with soothing shapes and shades being overlapped by conflicting shadows and it seemed as if the paper was being torn apart.

"I know. My art teacher has been talking to me about art schools out east." She shrugged. She was looking through a book but when she looked up at Jack, she jumped.

"Don't touch that one!" She yelped. Jack drew his hand back.

"Sorry. So why were you upset out there if it's not because I'm with your dad?" He asked.

"I wish I hadn't pushed Daddy so far." She started crying again.

"He understands, I think. Teenagers do that sort of thing."

"But I coulda used him. Needed him to talk to…" She said. Jack looked at her and she sighed. "I wish I knew how to say this. It's so hard to say it out loud." She pulled at her hair in frustration.

She stood from her bed, reached behind her dresser and pulled out a small photograph that had crease marks from being folded and unfolded repeatedly. She looked at it for a moment, a small smile gracing her tired face, before handing it to Jack. He glanced at it and looked up at her.

"Why didn't you say something?"

"How could I? That's why I started avoiding Daddy. I thought he'd hate me for sure. You're the first person I've told." Francine confided. She looked over at the drawing that Jack had been looking at earlier.

"That's you, isn't it?" He asked about the conflicted drawing. She nodded as she ran her hand over the charcoal.

"I never quite fit in right. I couldn't figure out why and then when I did… that's when I stopped going to visit Daddy. I thought him and Ma would just…"

"Your parents love you no matter what, Francine. You might wanna tell them. You're Daddy'll understand. He has too." Jack encouraged her. He handed the photograph back to her after a moment of silence.

"So… that's your girlfriend, then?" He commented.

"Yes. Clara." Francine smiled fondly at the picture of her being kissed by a fiery redhead girl. "My heaven and my hell."


	13. Chapter 13

"You were right." Jack said. He and Ennis were laying in bed together.

"Hmm… 'bout what?"

"About everything. When you said it wasn't right that we had to hide. About me turnin' bitter. I was scared… still am. Hell, I ain't no sissy… but what happened in Texas scared me shitless."

Ennis listened to Jack, not wanting to interrupt. They'd never really talked much on what happened to Jack even though it affected their lives painfully so. Ennis never pushed the topic, figuring Jack wouldn't want to be reminded and that he'd talk when he was ready to.

"But tonight… with Francine and everything. Well, the girl needs someone to look to for an example and I'm thinking she'll be looking over in our direction when she can."

"I tell you… when you and Francine came outta that house… I was scared. But then when she told me about… about her relations with this girl. Jack, I gotta tell ya, I just about squeezed tears outta my eyes right there. I just hate to think of her maybe havin' to go through all the pain… the shame… all that stuff we did."

"She doesn't have to repeat our mistakes, Ennis. She'll have us to show her now that there's no shame in it. So we can't keep this hidin'. She's gotta know that it ain't wrong, the way she feels for this other girl."

Ennis rolled onto his side and propped himself up on an elbow, "Ya mean that?"

"Yeah, I do. There'll always be a Ned or a Jake or… or even a Bobby Twist." His breathing hitched a little as he used his son's name in that context. "… Fuck 'em. It's our life, not theirs. And… all the other people I was scared of findin' out… your family… well, turned out I had no reason for fearing them. Not all people will come at ya with a tire iron." Jack looked at Ennis, "I think we'll make it okay over in Wisconsin."

"I love you right now… more'n I got words to say." Ennis whispered.

"Feelin's mutual."

Ennis leaned in and kissed Jack light and chaste on the lips. It was meant to be a small kiss before bed, but he found himself moving back for a second and a third time, unable to make himself pull away from Jack. He kicked the blanket off of both of them and pushed himself up to sit naked, straddling Jack's bare legs. Facing Jack, he brought his hands up to the man's head and ran his fingers through Jack's hair. Jack tried to lean forward to deepen the intimacy, but Ennis held him back.

"Ennis?"

"I want to look at you… see you're really here with me." Ennis mumbled, seeming embarrassed by his sentimentality. Jack furrowed his brown and Ennis ran a thumb down the line in the middle of Jack's forehead when he did. He took a moment to touch and commit to memory every little detail. He ran his fingers over every wrinkle in Jack's race, remembering when they were younger without any lines and marveling at Jack's beauty even as they had aged.

Ennis's hands eventually made their way to the raised, pink scars. Jack flinched, not out of pain but out of his own disdain for the new skin on his face and body, but he held still and didn't move away from the warm touch. Ennis slowly caressed the new tissue, finding it beautiful now that it was part of Jack. He kissed his own fingers and laid them over Jack's lips before working his way down to Jack's neck and to his chest.

He carefully examined every line and curve to Jack's chest and ran his hands down the line of salt and peppered hair that ran down the middle of his stomach. It was like a map to lead Ennis straight down, but he veered from the path, reaching around to jack's love handles. Oh how Ennis did love those. He grasped Jack's sides and gently pushed Jack down to a lying position.

Then he laid down beside him with his head on Jack's chest, listening to his heartbeat and holding onto him as if his life depended on never letting go of Jack. He ran his hands all over Jack's chest and sides, nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck, taking in the musky scent of Jack.

Jack held Ennis and kissed him on the head, burying his nose in Ennis's gray-blonde hair. He took charge and rolled over, pushing Ennis onto his back and pressed down on top of him, bodies intertwined. He grinded against Ennis, getting both of them hard and he grabbed Ennis's dick and stroked it to it's fullness.

"I want- I need you in me," he whispered. Ennis didn't hesitate one moment, seeing in Jack's eyes that this time was real. He grabbed the Vaseline container and got up on his knees. Jack laid down on his bad, putting his legs up over Ennis's shoulders.

Ennis prepared himself and then slowly entered Jack's relaxed hold with a grunt of pleasure. He took a moment to savor the feeling of being one with Jack again before he began his steady, rhythmic movements.

"Love you, Jack," he murmured, watching Jack's face as he thrusted.

Jack reached for his own dick and started pumping with each thrust that Ennis gave. He never tore his eyes away from Ennis's. They were locked on each other and lost in the other.

Jack waited for the expected feat that usually bubbled up once he and Ennis got this far, but it never came. It it's place as warmth, a calming love that he knew would never leave him. The knowledge of that love overwhelmed any doubts or fears that had been left from Texas.

Their silent love making lasted as long as each one could make it. With a loud moan, Ennis exploded inside of Jack and Jack, in turn, reached his climax and came, splashing off his and Ennis's stomachs.

Before falling to the bed, Ennis grabbed the top sheet and wiped them both off. He tossed it off to the side of the room and laid down, putting his head on Jack's chest sleepily. His fingers made lazy circles over Jack's stomach as he smiled a lazy smile. Jack looked down at him.

"Love you, Ennis."

"Merry Christmas, Jack."


	14. Chapter 14

Ennis knocked on the door. It was his daughter's wedding day and he'd been pacing the back halls of the church for a long time. To say he was nervous was an understatement. And Jack was already seated in the pews, not there to give comfort to the jittery man. So now he was standing outside the bridal chambers waiting for someone to answer the door.

One of Junior's bridesmaids, a friend from school, answered the door and let him in.

He saw Junior and all his breath left him. She was beautiful. Her dress was simple, delicate, showing her figure while still keeping a pure look. Her hair was down and curled and her skin glowed.

"Can I have a moment alone with my daughter?" He managed to say. Everyone left them alone.

"Daddy. I'm so excited. How do I look?" She asked, taking a turn around for Ennis to see.

"Like your momma did on our weddin' day… but there's somethin' even more special about ya. Yer more beautiful'n anythin' I ever saw," he told her. She was facing a giant mirror, looking at him through the reflection. He took a sep forward and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Almost time for me to give you away, baby girl." He whispered. He wasn't really looking forward to giving his daughter away. It symbolized that the husband was taking his place as the most important man in her life. As if reading his mind, Junior turned and faced him.

"Just because I love Kurt… it doesn't mean I love you any less, Daddy. You'll always be my father no matter what happens." She reached up and hugged him tightly and he held on, almost afraid to let go.

The tender moment was broken by a knock on the door and a yell, "You better get your asses out here so we can have us a weddin'!"

Junior giggled nervously. "Don't mind Meg… she's not one to sugar coat nothin'."

"Well, daughter… guess it's time to go." Ennis put his arm out and she hooked her arm with his. They stepped out of the room and followed the three bridesmaids and groomsmen to the sanctuary and down the aisle.

Ennis suddenly had tunnel vision. While they walked forwards, Junior's eyes were on Kurt but Ennis was only watching Junior as they moved. They reached the end and Alma stood with him beside Junior.

"Who gives Alma Del Mar Junior away?"

"We do."

Alma hugged her daughter and sat down. Ennis kissed her on the forehead like when she was a little girl and wrapped his arms around her.

"Daddy, it's time to let go…" She said with a nervous smile and tears of joy in her eyes. There was a light wave of snickers in the pews at the classis moment and Ennis came back to himself. He ducked his head down and hunched his shoulders to his normal stance and peered at Kurt.

"You take care of my little girl,"

"That I'll do, sir."

Ennis turned and went to his seat in the front pew which was saved by Jack. When he sat down, he felt Jack's hand cover his and Ennis threaded his fingers with Jack's. He was thankful for Jack's presence because it was the only thing keeping him together at that moment. Ennis may have been a rough neck and a tough shell to crack, but at that moment he felt as fragile as the glass ornaments that Alma always liked to hang on her Christmas tree.

The service went smoothly for the most part save for a comedic moment during the exchanging of the rings when Junior, I her nervousness, momentarily forgot which hand was her left hand and had actually held them up to form an 'L' like kids did when first learning right from left.

Before Ennis realized it, the ceremony was over and most of the guests had filed out. He was being put into poses for wedding party and family pictures. One with him, Alma, Junior, and Kurt. One with Junior, Kurt, and his parents. One with Alma, Monroe, Junior, and Kurt. And then to his surprise, they wanted one with him, Alma, Kurt, and Jack.

"But I'm not even family…" Jack protested.

"I'm sure you would be if you could. You'd probably be my step-dad right now if it was legal for you both." Junior said. Ennis and Jack's first reactions were to shush the girl, but they remembered that they had said they weren't going to hide anymore. Her argument did make sense when put in those terms, so they consented for the picture.

After the photo was snapped, Ennis leaned in to his daughter and whispered, "D'ya think we could maybe get a copy of that? Ain't got no pictures of me an' Jack t'gether." His face was flushed with embarrassment at asking so sentimental, but he stood there and didn't back from his request.

"Of course, Daddy." She nodded. She had a better idea then and waited until the rest of the pictures were done and everybody else had headed out to the reception before asking the photographer for one last one.

"I want one with just Daddy and Jack. Everybody's gone 'cept you guys, Ma, me an' Kurt. I want this for you." She said as she grabbed their hands and dragged them to the front of the church.

Still used to keeping their relationship hidden, neither man was comfortable showing affection so openly even for a photograph. They didn't know what to do beside stand side by side with stiff smiles.

Alma broke from her wallflower stance and approached the two men. She spoke to Jack in a soft voice that she used whenever the girls had been in trouble when they were younger.

"Listen here, Jack Twist. You took my husband from me long ago… before I ever had him. I sure hope you both didn't leave what you had for a lifetime of stiff smiles and awkwardness. If this is real, let's see it. Let me know I didn't lose that man for nothing." She said. Her words pierced Jack's heart. In all the years when he and Ennis lied to their families to be together, they'd never thought about how it affected them.

"Yes'm." He nodded. He looked over at Ennis who had been listening with his face down, trying to hide the shame and guilt he still felt after all these years for what he'd done to his ex-wife. Jack held his hand out for Ennis to take.

"Remember up on Brokeback?… when we used to just watch the fire?" Jack asked softly, trying to bring Ennis out of the shell he'd built up again and forget about any other people in the room. He saw Ennis's mouth twitch with the hint of a smile.

The photographer then called out with pose directions, not quite sure how to pose two men together intimately. They ignored the photographer as Jack kept talking softly, taking Ennis in with memories of their first summer together. Ennis realized what Jack was doing as he subtlety moved Ennis into photographical positions with him, but he didn't care.

They ended up in a position close to how they once stood with Jack in Ennis's arms next to a fire up on Brokeback. Small differences put Ennis's hands around Jack's waist instead of shoulders and they both looked at each other instead of gazing off to nowhere.

"There… that." Junior whispered, prompting the photographer. The camera flash startled both men and they pulled apart quickly, embarrassed. They kept their hands linked together as a testament that they weren't embarrassed by their relationship, but by being caught up in something so intimate and private.

"Well, uh… let's get on over to the reception then…" Ennis said, face back to it's normal stony look. He looked at no one and so didn't see Alma who's eyes were wet with un-shed tears and she nodded her head, satisfied with what she saw.

The wedding reception went well. It wasn't too fancy, but it had dancing, cake, and an open bar. All the essentials for a small down wedding.

Ennis hung back in the corners while the young ones danced and partied the night away. He went out once for the traditional father/daughter dance and then migrated back to his spot in the darkness. Jack stood by him for most of the night, but every once in a while he would get called out to dance with the ladies. Ennis would shove him out with all the confidence that Jack would come right back to him. He was amused that even in their older ages, Jack was still loved by all the young ladies. He couldn't blame them though… he definitely saw what they saw and more.

A slower song came on and everyone who had someone made their way to the dance floor as the singles slowly filtered out to the sides. Jack was back with Ennis and he noticed Ennis's leg bouncing nervously.

"What's up, Cowboy?" He asked.

"Tryin' to work up the nerve."

"Nerve for what?"

"to ask ya to dance out there… in the open."

"Well, I think you should just go for it. You never know what could happen." Jack told him.

"Well… so ya wanna?" Ennis asked. Jack smirked.

"Wanna what?"

"Dance, ya dumbass."

"I dunno…. Callin' someone a dumbass really doesn't seem like a good way to ask."

"Song's gonna end eventually an' I won't be askin' again."

"Then I guess I could spare a song for you" Jack answered, giving a mock sigh and a grin. He followed Ennis's shuffling out to the dance floor and held his hands.

The dance started awkward, Ennis not much of a dancer and Jack not wanting to be a leader and make Ennis follow him. They swayed slowly, holding hands and facing each other as Ennis became more comfortable with the beat. Soon their arms were around each other's waists, they were smiling and having a good time. There was no leader and no follower and they managed to dance as equals just as they lived their life together.

"… two drifters off to see the world. There's such a lot of world to see. We're after the same rainbow's end… waiting 'round the bend. My huckleberry friend. Moon river and me…"

To both of their surprise, there wasn't any big fuss from anyone about them being together there, though they thought (and might be right) that the only reason was because nobody wanted to ruin the night for Junior and Kurt.

The reception stayed upbeat right up until Junior and Kurt left for their honeymoon in a shower of rice and bubbles. After they were gone, the reality that Junior was not a little girl anymore finally set in and Alma started weeping. Monroe had to take her and Dylan home, but Francine wanted to go with Jack and Ennis.

The three set out about an hour after Alma and them were gone. Jack drove and Francine sat in between them in the truck.

"Francine.. I been meaning to tell ya somethin' and I been puttin' it off for a while." Ennis finally said.

"What? Something wrong?"

"Not really… but… well me and Jack's movin'. We got ourselves a little place up in Wisconsin. Near abouts where Junior and Kurt will be livin'."

"Yer movin' so far after we just started talkin'?" Hurt was all over her face.

"We made the plans before Christmas, darlin'. An' well… I didn't think you'd mind at all. Thought ya kinda wanted me outta yer life and Junior still came around to see me an'…I'd love to take ya with me, but I don't think yer Clara'd be too keen on that." Ennis said. She was silent, absorbing what he'd told her.

"But I still want ya to visit often as ya can. You can see yer sister then too… I'll pay for the plane tickets and-"

"Does Junior know too? Am I last to find out again?"

"No. Yer the first…. Nobody else knows. But we're leavin' tomorrow. Drivin'… long drive. More'n a day of drive. I'll call soon as we get there.

"Promise?"

"Sure he does…. And if he forgets, I'll remind him." Jack piped in.

"I'll be visitin' in summer then…. Or if Ma will let me, during spring break. You better have a bed ready." She smiled, keeping up a bright demeanor in spite of her sadness at her father leaving.

"You bet."

They arrived at Francine's home and let her out.

"Love you, Daddy."

"Love you too, darlin'."

Francine waved to them as she walked away and went into the house. Jack put the truck into drive and started of to their place.

"Fuck… I wish she'd just get angry instead of lettin' it slide off her back." Ennis muttered.

"Maybe she will… she's got Clara to talk to. Like you've got me. You've always got me." Jack said.

Ennis put his hand on Jack's lap, back to being excited about starting a new life with Jack.


	15. Chapter 15

"Ennis, wake up." Jack reached over from the driver's seat in the truck cab and shoved Ennis's shoulder. The other man was hunched and asleep against the passenger side window. His breath hitched at Jack's touch and his eyes opened.

"Wha- what's goin' on?" He mumbled, sitting up straighter and looking around in sleepy confusion.

"We're comin' up on the Tomah exit. Then we just go up Hwy. 12 until we hit Warrens. It's a straight shot to our place, I was told." Jack informed him, the twang in his voice growing more pronounced in his excitement.

"Well that didn't take near as long as I thought." Ennis mumbled, scratching his head.

"Think again, Cowboy. You been out since some time last night and it's afternoon now."

"You been drivin' that long? Coulda woke me."

"No, I couldn't. I tried to rouse ya when I stopped for a bit to eat. You were dead to the world, friend." Jack laughed. Ennis shifted, embarrassed by his heavy sleep.

"Yeah well... never been much for travel..."

"Hey, this don't look too different from Riverton." Jack observed as they drove down the main street of Tomah, Wisconsin.

"'Cept for all the trees in town."

"Well, that's one thing you always complained about Riverton. No trees... just flat bare land for miles until you got to the mountains."

"Yup." Ennis nodded. He watched as they drove all the way through the small city, passing a line of shops and a couple of parks. Everything was still decorated from the holidays... the lamp posts, shop windows, the rotary lights up in one park. It looked like a nice place to raise kids.

"What's with that smile ya got goin' on there?" Jack asked.

"I dunno... just feelin' good we did this. Junior'll like it here, I can tell."

They drove and the buildings came fewer and farther between. There was lots of land still to be developed.

"Hey, look. We're in Warrens already." Jack pointed as they passed the city limits sign. They weren't but maybe a few minutes out of town when Jack turned a right onto a small gravel road.

"Shit... this is where our property begins. This is our private road," Jack said. They drove up a small hill and spotted their house at the top. Jack pulled right up and parked the truck.

They hopped out and took in their surroundings. From their house at the top, they could see all their land. At the bottom on the other side of the hill there were smaller dirt paths that led to the cranberry marsh and the different bogs. The bogs were all rectangular shape and full with the snow that had collected in them all winter.

Suddenly Ennis was tackled by Jack. He grabbed Ennis in a hug so tight he could barely breath and grabbed Ennis's head and pulled him into a fierce kiss. They parted breathless.

"This is ours... OURS. Together. We have a home together!" Jack exclaimed with bright eyes and a smile to match. Ennis couldn't help but smile along with him.

"Well, let's get a move on and get on in there an' see what our new home looks like." Ennis shoved him lightly. He shoved his hands in his coat pocket and looked up at the house, hanging back as Jack went up to the door.

The man who sold the house to them had said it was a small house, but it was bigger than any house Ennis had ever lived in. It was a two story, light blue, and had a large wooden porch that circles the whole house.

"We were able to afford this?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yeah... not much good without and up and working uh... marsh." Jack shrugged from the porch.

"Sure 'nough." Ennis walked up the porch steps and joined Jack at the door. He let Jack work the key and open the door. They were both slack jawed when they entered the house. They'd paid a little extra to have it fully furnished because they didn't know shit about interior decorating, but the house looked better than they had imagined inside.

"Holy fuck. It looks even bigger from inside." Ennis breathed, "It's real nice though. Almost feel like I gotta take off my shoes afore walkin' around."

Jack found a light switch and illuminated the house. There were no real walls... it was like the whole first floor was one room just barely divided by the different furniture. The floors were all hard wood and glossy. To the left of the door there was a four foot small divider to separate the entryway from the rest of the house. Left of the divider was a lot of empty space and a desk facing a window. At the very opposite side by the wall there was a fireplace in the corner. A large couch and two chairs faced the fireplace with a big fur rug right in the middle. Straight forward from the entryway went into the dining room with a heavy sturdy wooden table in it.

"Hell, Ennis... come look at this wood inlay in this table. This was hand made fer sure." Jack said, running a hand over the dining room table. To the left of the dining room was the kitchen, separated just barely by a wrap around counter and bar area. In the kitchen were the basic necessities and on the left wall hung the phone. Between the kitchen and the living room was the doorway to the bathroom and the entryway for the staircase that led upstairs.

Upstairs they found two small bedrooms, another bathroom, an empty room, an office, and their master bedroom (complete with king sized bed). Through their bedroom, they found one more private bathroom with a giant tub in it. The giant tub made Jack grin as fun thoughts bounced around in his head.

"Shit, this is all ours?" Ennis mumbled.

"Yep. It's all ours. A fuckin' real good life," Jack repeated the words he'd once used to describe what they could have had years ago. Ennis cringed with a small guilt pang that he hadn't been brave enough to do this long ago, but all was forgotten when Jack cupped Ennis's balls through his jeans. Ennis gasped in surprise.

"I say it's high time we christen this house. Whaddaya say, Cowboy?" He asked with a grin the size of Texas.

"I say that fireplace o' ours looked mighty nice and that rug... awful comfy." Ennis replied. They took the stairs a couple at a time in their hurry to get back down to the living room.

Suddenly, Ennis stopped in his tracks. Jack ran full force into him, not expecting the stop. They stumbled to the floor at the base of the stairs.

"Fuck" Ennis cursed.

"Yeah... fucking is generally what I had in mind." Jack laughed.

"I told Francine I'd call when we got here." Ennis reminded him. He remembered when he saw the phone on the wall near the bottom of the stairs.

"Well, hurry up then. Give me time to start up a fire." Jack stood and helped Ennis up.

"Thanks bud." Ennis turned to the phone and dialed.

"Alma, can I talk to Francine?" Ennis leaned against the maple counter top in the kitchen. "Well, I didn't think you'd mind or care, Alma. Dammit, Alma... it's not your business anymore where I got or what I do." He ground out. He found himself fiddling with the phone cord as he spoke. "Yeah... yeah, I know you just worry. But don't... everything's fine out here. Everything'll work out better now. Besides, now ya got someone up here to watch out for Junior. Yeah... thanks. Bye..." he waited for Francine to pick up the phone then.

"Hey Ennis! This sucker's electric! All I gotta do is push this here button!" Jack's excited yell came from the living room.

"That's great, Jack. I'm sure it'll provide you with hours of entertainment - oh! Hey there, Francine. Naw, Jack's just excited about a new gadget he found in the house. Yeah, it's a damn good house. Think you'll like it when ya come. I'll leave the bedroom for you to - - yeah." He felt hands wrap around his torso as Jack slinked up behind him.

"Tell her I say hi." Jack murmured as he started kissing Ennis's neck. Ennis shivered.

"Uh Jack says- oh you hear. Uh... so uh..." As Jack started caressing him along with kissing him, the blood left his brain and migrated south, filling another park of his body and making it very difficult to concentrate on the phone call. "Uh... yeah so... we made it. We're here and- gasp... uh...yeah... talk to you later. Bye!" He slammed the phone shut and turned to Jack, grabbing Jack's shirt and ripping it off. A few buttons hit the ground and went unnoticed by both men.

He attacked Jack's mouth, covering it with his own and running his tongue along the curve of Jack's upper lip, requesting admittance. Jack responded, parted his lips and letting Ennis's tongue in to battle with his own. Ennis felt Jack gripping at his shirt, which he had unbuttoned while distracting Ennis from the phone call.

Ennis moved towards Jack, pulling his arms out of the sleeves and making it easier for Jack to slide the shirt from his shoulders. Jack let his hand brush against Ennis's skin, a tingle running through Ennis's body.

He brought his arms up and started pushing Jack towards the living room, touching and kissing any part of Jack that Ennis could get access too. Not totally familiar with their surroundings yet, they bumped into a chair and were sent tumbling to the floor just feet from the fur rug.

Jack sat up and unbuttoned his jeans, pulling them off as he scooted towards the rug. Ennis followed Jack on his knees before tackling him and pushing him onto his back. He pressed his lips against Jack's then his jaw and worked his way towards his favorite spot, Jack's neck. He nipped and sucked at the skin where Jack's neck met his shoulder, eliciting a moan from his man. He ended the sucking with a small bite, making Jack jump and shiver a little.

Ennis's warm, wet mouth on Jack's hot skin sent shivers of pleasure down Jack's spine, straight to his groin. Laying a trail of kisses, Ennis worked his way down Jack's chest before running his tongue over Jack's right nipple. The shockwaves that shot through Jack's body nearly made Jack blow right then. Jack's hand went to the back of Ennis's head, pulling it closer, begging for him to keep going.

Ennis took the nipple, swirling his tongue around it, feeling it harden, and then moved to the other, showing it the same amount of attention.

"Ahh... ugh... fu- fuck. Now... Ennis c'mon..." Jack grabbed at Ennis's pants and frantically yanked them down. Ennis kicked them off of his feet eagerly, looming over Jack with fire in his eyes.

"Vaseline's still packed," Ennis muttered, starting to pull away a little.

"Fuck it," Jack put his hand on the back of Ennis's neck and pulled him back in for a kiss, his other hand sliding down Ennis's back.

"I'd much rather fuck you." Ennis smirked, grinding his hips against Jack before taking the kiss to a whole new level. Jack thrust back up against him, then had to tear his lips away to breathe.

"Well get a move on then, Cowboy." He said between breathes, shifting underneath Ennis to make himself more accessible. Ennis was about to prepare himself for entering Jack, but Jack beat him to it. As Ennis brought his palms up to his mouth to spit in, he gasped. Jack had wetted his own hands and was now using them to coat Ennis's cock.

"Fu- Jack." Ennis growled, jerking forward. He knew that even though he wanted Jack to keep doing what he was doing, if he continued then Ennis would soon be no good to him.

Jack finally pulled his hands away, forcing a whimper from Ennis at the loss of contact. He needed that contact with Jack more than he needed air to breath. He craved Jack's touch with all of his being and it took all of his self control not to plow right into Jack and devour him. Shaking slightly, he directed his dick to Jack's entrance and thrust into him with a satisfying grunt. He paused for a moment, holding himself as still as possible, making Jack squirm with desperation. Jack pushed against Ennis, trying to get him to move.

"Asshole," Jack muttered, butting up against Ennis impatiently.

"But I'm your asshole." Ennis finally moved until he was halfway out of Jack before quickly thrusting back in and building up a rhythm.

Ennis watched Jack's face change as the pleasure increased. He loved being able to see Jack's eyes glaze over with love and desire. He treasure the fact that he was able to make Jack forget all the stresses and troubles of the real world that seemed to surround them. Making Jack sometimes forget his own name sometimes was also an added bonus.

Jack let his eyes slide shut as Ennis pounded in him, hitting his prostate with each perfect thrust and sending waves of ecstasy throughout Jack's body. As he felt his body tense, ready to cum, he forced his eyes open to meet Ennis's. He reached to embrace him tightly as he came, his nails digging into Ennis's back. Ennis grunted and with one last thrust, came inside of Jack. He relaxed into Jack's arms.

"Yep... think I'll like livin' here." Ennis mumbled, nuzzling his head into Jack's neck and breathing in the scent of him. He loved how Jack smelled after sex; like sweat, passion, and a distinct Jack smell.

Jack shifted slightly, pulling Ennis deeper into his arms and basking in the quiet afterglow, watching the flames of the fire flicker. After a few minutes, he spoke.

"I need a bath." His hand stroked Ennis's chest.

"Naw, wait a few more minutes..." Ennis murmured groggily.

"... WE need a bath then." Jack whispered more suggestively, nipping at Ennis's earlobe.

"Well, if you put it that way..." Ennis sat up, suddenly not tired anymore.


	16. Chapter 16

The next day after unpacking all their belongings, Ennis and Jack decided they needed to buy groceries and other needed household items. They took the truck out and drove around to get a feel for Warrens... there wasn't much to get a feel for. The main street consists of only a few building; a gas station, the bank, the post office, and a church. They found out from the gas station attendant that everyone usually drove into Tomah for anything and everything, so they paid for their gas and went into town.

"While we're in town, do you want to find Junior's house? I remember the address." Jack suggested. Ennis was always amazed at the way Jack could remember numbers like that, though it really helped to remember addresses and phone numbers.

"Yeah, s'pose we should do that. Get to know the area an' all." Ennis nodded.

First they found a corner story called DJ's Jack and Jill, thought they soon learned that everyone just called it "DJ's". The cashier told them where they could find the address they were searching for. 705 King Avenue. "Left out of the parking lot, straight down the hill and take the first left you see."

"Thank ya, ma'am." Jack tipped his hat to her politely. They found the house easily. The second house on the street. It was small, about the size of a double wide trailer, but it was well kept and connected to a large park with a creek running through.

"It's weird." Ennis said, walking behind the house to look at the park.

"What? The house?" Jack asked as he followed, pulling his coat tighter as a small breeze blew in.

"Naw... just not seein' any mountains or nothin'." Ennis shrugged, hands shoved into his jacket.

"But there's the hills and that nice little wooded area down yonder." Jack pointed out behind the creek. "You'll get used to it."

"Yeah. Didn't say it was bad... just strange."

"Well, we better go before the neighbors start to wonderin' why we're out prowling around the house." Jack said, moving to go back to the truck. Ennis followed him and they drove back home to Warrens.

It was 5:00 am and Ennis couldn't sleep any longer. The rest of the week had passed so quickly and today Junior and Kurt were finally moving into their new home without any knowledge of Ennis and Jack's move. They planned to surprise the newlyweds by just popping over for a visit.

Ennis turned onto his side, careful not to disturb Jack who's arm was lying over Ennis's body. In his sleep, Jack looked just as he did when they first met. His face was relaxed and peaceful, worry lines from years passed were all but invisible. The only difference was the long scar that ran down the side of his face, a reminder of the final tragedy that brought them together for good.

Ennis tentatively reached out a hand and ran his fingers lightly over the scar. Then he moved a stray hair away from Jack's eyes. He hadn't noticed until now how much Jack's hair had grown in the last few months. He liked the shaggy look that it gave Jack.

He smiled when a thought struck him. He'd have this to look at every morning for the rest of his life.

"Love you, Rodeo." He whispered. He took Jack's arm that was on him, kissed Jack's hand and layed it gently on the mattress before he pushed himself up and out of bed.

He showered and got himself ready for the day, then he put on a pot of coffee. As he waited for Jack to wake up, he decided to pull out the bacon and eggs. He figured he'd have breakfast ready when Jack woke up.

As it turned out, he didn't have to wait too long as the smell of food and coffee wafted up the stairs to the bedroom.

"Mmm... smells good." Jack came up behind Ennis at the stove and wrapped his arms around Ennis's waist.

"Mornin'" Ennis turned his face and kissed Jack lightly on the cheek. He turned back to the pan of eggs on the stove top.

"Bacon's already done. Coffee's on." Ennis said, gesturing with a spatula to a pile of bacon sitting on some paper towels to absorb some of the grease.

"Jesus, Ennis... you cook the whole package?" Jack asked, seeing the size of the pile. Ennis shrugged.

"It was there."

"That's a whole pound!" Jack started laughing. Ennis slid the eggs onto two plates and handed one to Jack. They each grabbed as much bacon as they could stand so it wouldn't go to waste and poured cups of coffee before going to sit at the table.

"Junior's comin' today." Jack mentioned, well aware that Ennis already knew and had probably been thinking on it all morning.

"Yup." Ennis nodded, a smile fought it's way onto the usually stoic face, "'round noon's what Francine said they estimated."

"I been thinking of taking a walk through the wooded area near the front of the house... see if there's any good trails out there. Weather's s'posed to be nice today." Jack said, thinking Ennis would need something to keep him busy while counting down the hours until they could surprise Junior and Kurt.

"Sound's good. Maybe once we get this place up and running and turn a profit, we could build a small stable an' get us some new horses. We could talk to that family breedin' Arabian horses up the road."

The conversation continued until they finished their breakfast and put the leftover bacon in the fridge. By the time they finished, the morning light was just beginning to peek over the hills and trees, so they went out on their walk.

"There should be markers when we reach the end of our property, so we know how far it reaches." Jack informed Ennis as he pushed a bare branch out of their way.

"Hmm... too bad the girls are older now... coulda made a nice tree house or somethin' out here."

"Bobby used to have one. I wanted to build it for him, but damn L.D. insisted on buying a ready made one and payin' some dumb fuck to put it up."

"Fuckin' L.D. Newsome..." Ennis muttered with a wry smile. That bastard had given Jack shit right up until his death and had torn Jack's son right from him. Ennis hated to think of all the pain and burdens L.D. had placed on Jack's shoulders, and wished he'd smartened up sooner to take Jack away from all of it. But at least they had each other now, and Ennis intended never to let Jack go or let him be degraded or hurt ever again.

Ennis needed at that moment to reassure himself of Jack's presence and hurried to catch up with him. He reached for Jack's hand and grasped it tightly in his own, walking in step with Jack.

Jack looked over at him, surprised by the casual affection. There were always hugs, kisses and caresses in their own home... but never anything so small and simple as holding hands while walking together. Ennis tried not to notice Jack's surprise and kept on as if noting out of the ordinary had happened. Jack squeezed his hand in a caring gesture and smiled.

After walking for about half an hour, Jack stopped.

"What?" Ennis asked.

"This is beautiful... right here." Jack said, turning in a circle. Ennis looked around. It was a clear space right in the middle of nowhere.

"Sure is." Ennis agreed.

"This would be a good place for a permanent campfire set up. Put out some log benches and stuff... great for summer." Jack could picture it all and as he talked excitedly of his plans, Ennis stood back and cherished him. He hoped the child in Jack never faded away.

Finally, the afternoon had come and Ennis and Jack pulled into the driveway of Junior and Kurt's home. They walked up to the door and rang the bell. When Junior opened the door, Jack stepped forward before she could say anything.

"Excuse me miss, could be bother ya for a cup of sugar?" He asked jokingly.

"Daddy! Jack! What are you doing all the way from home?" She asked, pulling each into a hug. Kurt heard the yell and came to see what was up. He stood behind Junior and watched with amusement at his new wife's excitement.

"Well, it ain't that far from home, is it Ennis?" Jack smiled.

"Nope... maybe fifteen minutes at most." Ennis agreed.

"What?" Junior was confused now and Kurt ushered them all in and out of the harsh winter weather.

"Well, this is a nice place ya got here, darlin'. Just perfect for you an' Kurt." Ennis complimented, looking around.

"Don't change the subject, Daddy! What do you mean fifteen minutes?"

"Well, we only live right up in Warrens." Ennis said as if he'd always been there. Junior's cry of happiness made his heart warm.

"You guys moved up here? Who all knew? Did you know, Kurt?"

"No, swear I didn't." He held up his hands in defense.

"Nobody knew. We only told Francine. Thought it'd be a nice surprise." Jack explained.

"I can't believe it. I was so worried and nervous about leavin' everyone behind and now.." Junior stopped, too choked up to say anything further. Kurt rescued her by speaking up.

"Why don't we take you on a small tour of the house?" He suggested. Ennis and Jack nodded.

"Well, this here's the livin' room... back through here..." He walked, "... is the kitchen slash dinin' room. Alma here's already got patterns and decorations picked out." Kurt shrugged. He took them down the hall to the right. "Bathroom's right there if'n ya need. Closet... closet... and there's three rooms. Back on is ours and the other two.. I think she wants one to be a guest room fer now. The other one we'll save for when we... ya know... someday have a little one or two." Kurt ducked his head, refusing to look at Ennis when he mentioned having children.

"Sounds like ya got it all planned out. It's a fine home, Kurt." Ennis patted Kurt on the back.

Ennis and Jack were invited to stay for coffee and a late lunch before Kurt and Junior had to get back to unpacking. They only let Ennis and Jack leave so soon because they knew they'd be seeing them again now that they lived nearby.

Epilogue

"I've got someone to come by next week to help us figure out how to get this place running good. But there's no real profit to be made until fall... so we'll need to scrip a little to make the bills." Ennis said that night as he changed out of his clothes and climbed into bed. Jack followed suit, wrapping his arms around Ennis comfortably.

"I like that." He said.

"Savin' to pay bills? Maybe we shoulda switched lives before." Ennis said with raised eyebrows.

"No... I like that this is real enough to worry about things like bills. This is our life, Ennis, and we're making it happen." Jack explained.

"Well, I guess when ya look at it that way..." Ennis nodded thoughtfully. He turned his head slightly, "... still seems so..."

"Surreal?"

"Yeah... still havin' a hard time believin' I'm lucky enough to be wakin' up to you each and every morning and yer the last thing I get to see each night. Sometimes I feel like I gotta hold ya to make sure yer really here with me." Ennis admitted his deep feelings.

"Ya know, I feel the same. It's amazing how fast things have changed for us. I never thought my life would ever bee whole... ever. But then it changed... when you brought me in... when love took me in."

"It took me in too, Jack. And when that happens, everything changes. Yep... when love takes you in..."


	17. deleted scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deleted New Year's Eve scene

Despite all of Ennis's half-hearted protests, Francine and Junior convinced him and Jack to bring in the New Year with them.

"Do we need anymore decorations, ya think?" Ennis asked Jack as he stood back to examine is work. Ennis had hung garland all over the walls and bought party hats from the dime store. At the moment he was tangled up in the silver garland and had one of the hats sitting on top of his stetson had... on top of his head.

Jack came out from the bedroom and started laughing so hard he couldn't talk.

"What?" Ennis started cluelessly at him.

"Those girls got you wrapped around their pinky fingers!" Jack told him.

"What? No."

"Ennis, look at yourself."

"I'm just tryin' to make the house look nice and festive-like for my girls and their guests..." Ennis defended as he tried to untangle himself from the silver garland rope he was wrapped in. At this point, he really wanted to ask Jack for help but his pride wouldn't let him. Luckily, Jack was smart enough to know this.

"Here, Cowboy..." He reached behind Ennis and found the loose end Ennis had been searching for. He started unraveling all the knots that had been built up and that's when Junior and Kurt walked in.

"Daddy, we brought snacks for- Oh... should we come back later?" Her brows were raised.

"Goddamn... just... help Jack get me outta this stuff." Ennis growled as his face turned beet red. Junior handed the snacks off to Kurt and began helping Jack and her father.

"Daddy, did you decorate just for tonight?"

"Just makin' the house look nice for ya..." He muttered, regretting his efforts as the last silver pieces were taken away.

"Thanks." Junior stood on tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. "Francine and Clara are on their way right now. They stopped for Coca-Cola... figured you'd mostly have beer and whiskey in the house."

"At least your daughters know ya." Jack laughed again.

Kurt and Junior took over the house shortly and Jack and Ennis resigned to the couch and let them at it. Soon it looked like a regular party. The table had been covered with paper, making it look like a table cloth. Snacks were arranged and Ennis's little party hats were all set out. All that was missing was the drinks and the last two guests.

"Don't s'pose they had any car trouble?" Ennis worried.

"Ennis, I'm sure they're just takin' their time." Jack sighed. He'd started getting frustrated with ennis. Since Junior and Kurt had arrived, Ennis had been shying away from Jack's little touches or signs of affection. It was Ennis's idea to be open about this around his kids and if Jack was agreeing to it, he wanted to carry it out all the way.

"We're here!" A call interrupted them. Francine entered he house with her arms full of soda. Jack and Ennis were quick to take the load and put it aside.

"So where's this girl o' yours?" Ennis asked.

"She's locking up her car. She used to live in the city so she's paranoid even way out here." Francine explained. As if on cue, the door opened and a girl entered the house. She was Francine's height with pale skin, freckles, and wild red hair. Obviously of Irish descent. Francine put her arm around Clara's waist and lead her to where everybody was.

"Everybody, this is Clara." She introduced.

"This is Alma Junior and her fiancé Kurt. This is my daddy and his boyfriend, Jack." Francine said. Ennis's face pinked at Jack being referred to as his boyfriend. They'd never thought of what to call each other, but he guessed that would be the closest title.

The night progressed as a normal small gathering would. The tv was tuned in to the Annual Dick Clard special and it was almost time for the ball to drop. The girls were all excited and Kurt was being pulled around by Junior. Jack and Ennis hung behind everybody, Jack's arms wrapped around a stiff Ennis.

"We're kissing when that ball hits zero." Jack whispered.

"With the kids here?"

"Ennis, you wanted to be open about this. I'm only willing if we stick with it. Knowing about us helped Francine come out with her relationship. Keep it up." Jack told him.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" The kids all yelled. The tv screen lit up with fireworks and Junior gave Kurt a little kiss and Francine gave Clara a peck on the cheek.

When Francine looked back to say "Happy New Year" to her father, they all saw that Jack had Ennis pinned to the wall in a passionate kiss that beat all theirs.

When they broke apart, Jack turned to them all breathlessly.

"Uh... Happy New Year."


End file.
